


A Little Super

by Meggie1997



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big sister, Carter doesn't exist, F/F, Family, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sister-Sister Relationship, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie1997/pseuds/Meggie1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times Kara is more special than she usually is, and she relies on her sister and now her sister's girlfriend during those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Aunt Cat

“Danvers,” Alex answered her phone as she walked through the DEO. 

 

“You should get down here,” Cat Grant said. Immediately Alex started to panic. 

 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Is Kara okay?” 

 

“Yes she is fine, but a half an hour ago Little Kara decided to come out at work. Thankfully she has been in my office all day, so no one has noticed. She’s pretty content with watching _Zoboomafoo,_ but eventually she’s going to have to burn off her pent up energy.”

 

“Shit,” Alex sighed, “Okay give me a half an hour and I’ll be there to get her. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Darling.” Cat and Alex had been dating for a few months now and they had just told Kara last night over dinner. The brunette had a feeling it was the reason that Kara had gone into her little head space. No doubt it had to be hard for the Kryptonian to find out that her sister was dating her boss; _Hell,_ it had been hard on her when she had to tell her boss that she was Supergirl. A little over a half hour later Alex walked into her girlfriend’s office where she found Cat at her desk and Kara sitting on one of the couches watching something on her laptop. Alex had to admit that Cat was good; from outside the office it looked like Kara was doing work. Kara looked up, and a giant grin spread across her face.

 

“Sissy!!”

 

“Hey Baby Girl!” Alex replied, her smile matching Kara’s, “Let me talk to Aunt Cat for a second and then you and I are going to go home,” she walked over to Cat and kissed her cheek, “Thank you so much Babe. You. Are. The. Best.” She punctuated each word with a kiss. 

 

“I know and you owe me big time.”

 

“I can think of several ways I can make it up to you,” Alex replied with a smirk on her face, she kissed her again, “But unfortunately, that will have to wait until Kara is back to herself again. Are you going to come over for dinner tonight still?”

 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Cat asked looking over towards Kara. 

 

“She’ll be fine. She is going to have to learn that she has to share me.” 

 

“Fine,” Cat said, she kissed Alex, “I’ll be there around seven-thirty.” 

 

“See you then,” they kissed one more time before Alex made her way towards her sister, “Alright Kara, let’s go home.” She lead her out of the office and down to her car. From Kara’s actions, Alex concluded that she was about two years old. They arrived at Alex’s apartment and Kara practically ran in to start playing with her toys. 

 

“Hold it right there little girl. We need to change you out of your work clothes, Big Kara wouldn’t like it if you got something on her pants.” Really Alex wanted to get her into a diaper before she had an accident. She lead her into one of the three bedrooms in the apartment. The other two rooms were Alex and Big Kara’s bedroom. Kara had moved in with Alex not long after she started going into her headspace. Little Kara’s bedroom had matching large, adult sized crib and changing table, and a plethora of toys. 

 

Alex placed her sister on the changing table and undressed her before placing a diaper on her and pulling a blue t-shirt over the blonde’s head. 

 

“Play now?” Kara asked once she was placed on the ground.

 

“Yes, you may go play now,” Alex chuckled, and Kara ran out to the living room where most of her toys were kept, “Walk Kara!” She followed her sister out to the living room and turned on an episode of _Dragon Tales_ for background noise before going over to her desk to get some of her work done. Kara played loudly for about an hour and a half before Alex noticed that it had gotten rather quiet. The brunette stood and looked over the couch where Kara had been playing; Kara was asleep on the ground still holding one of her blocks. She made her way over there; she pried the block from her hand, then tossed Kara’s favorite blanket over her.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Cat walked into her girlfriend’s apartment and was met with a sight that she had never thought she would see. She only knew about Little Kara because Alex had told her about it after she had canceled some dates because of her sister. Today had been the first time Cat had seen Little Kara. What she saw melted her heart; Alex was sitting on the couch with Kara on her lap. She was swaying them back and forth while singing along with the television. Cat could tell Kara was smiling, even from behind the yellow pacifier that was in her mouth.

 

**“There's Ord, he's the biggest**

**Not so brave of heart**

**There's Cassie**

**So shy, but so very smart**

**There's Zak and Wheezie and the tales of fun**

**Cause you know two heads are better than one**

**Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales**

**It's almost time for Dragon Tales**

**Come along and take my hand**

**Let's all go to Dragon Land”**

 

“Well that was adorable,” Cat said, making her presence known and making her way towards the sisters; she sat down on the couch next to them. 

 

“Cat!” Alex said slightly embarrassed that her girlfriend had seen that, “You’re early. Kara, you say hi to Aunt Cat?”

 

“Hi,” The young blonde said tentatively, she was a little worried about Cat knowing about this; it was different when they were in the office. This was her safe place, where she could be what ever age she wanted to be with out worrying about it.

 

“Hi Kara. You know you were such a good girl in Aunt Cat’s office today she decided that stop and get you a reward,” she lifted up the bag she had been holding. Kara looked at Alex; the brunette gave her an excited look that encouraged her to take it. Kara did; she pulled out a wooden box that had wooden blocks inside it. She looked up at Alex questioningly. 

 

“Its blocks! You build them into the shape of a castle!” Kara looked down at the blocks, up at Cat then back to the blocks, “What do you say Honey?”

 

“Tank oo Aunt Cat,” Kara said behind her pacifier before lunching herself at her boss and hugging her. Cat looked at her girlfriend shocked and received a smile and a shoulder shrug. Then the oven timer started to beep. Alex stood and pulled the dish from the oven to let it cool.

She pulled out two ceramic plates and two wine glasses, then a plastic plate and a sippy cup. She filled the cup with apple juice and started to dish out some of the lasagna onto the plastic plate. She did the same with the other plates before pouring the wine and placing them on the table. She pulled the adult sized highchair out of the corner and up to the table. She went into the living room and smiled when she found Kara sitting next to Cat with her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, dinner’s ready.” Alex walked around the couch and lifted the younger blonde off the couch. She carried Kara to the kitchen and sat her in the highchair and locked her in with the tray table. Cat sat next to Alex and their dinner started.


	2. A Spoiled Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Kara comes out and she lets both Alex and Cat how she feels about their relationship.

Kara sat up and stretched before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and saw that she she was in her little room. This wasn’t the first time that she had woken up in here. She lowered the side of the crib and crawled out. When she exited the room she stopped and her tracks. Alex and Cat were sitting on the couch watching the morning news. Kara rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom. Cat Grant may have wormed her way into Little Kara’s heart, but it took more than presents to get to her. Okay, so no it didn’t, but she was still pissed that her sister was dating her _boss._ She changed out of the polkadot onesie and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was pulling on her socks when it hit her. 

 

“Oh my god,” Kara got up and stormed into the living room, “She stayed the night! What the hell?”

 

“I’m sorry?” Alex asked looked at her sister.

 

“Ms. Grant slept here last night, in _your_ bed. Didn’t she?”

 

“I think I will go…” Cat said starting to stand, but Alex put a hand on her thigh, holding her in place. 

 

“No, stay,” Alex stood and tuned towards her sister, “Kara, I know you are upset, but this is ridiculous. You are acting like a child. A spoiled child who doesn’t want to share.” Kara yelled in frustration before going back to her room. She changed into her Supergirl suit before flying out the window. 

 

“Alex, that was a little harsh. And that’s coming from me,” Cat said as she snaked her arms around the brunette’s torso. Alex sighed. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Why don’t you go talk to her. Calmly.” 

 

“I would, but I know my sister, and I know she changed and flew out of her window as fast as she could.”  

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Hours later, after helping several different people around the city, Kara arrived home. She landed on the roof and made her way down to her shared apartment; she opened the door and found Alex sitting on the couch alone. The brunette turned and sighed when she saw it was her sister, she ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay! Kara, you seriously can’t just fly away and stay out all day and not call. You had me worried sick.”

 

“I’m sorry Alex. It started out as just flying around trying to clear my head and then there was a car chase, then a building fire, and then I guess I got caught up with helping everyone that I didn’t notice how late it was getting.”

 

“It’s alright Kara, just don’t let it happen again,” Alex said seriously, “Go on and get changed, then we can watch some tv.”

 

“Alex, I wanted to talk about this morning…”

 

“I’m sorry about that, I got…” Alex was cut off.

 

“No I’m sorry. You were completely right. I was acting like a spoiled child who doesn’t want to share. But, that’s because I don’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to share you. For years it’s been just you and me. I don’t want that to change. I can’t loose you. You’re the only family I have left.”

 

“Kara. You’re never going to loose me. You are stuck with me until the end Kara Zor-El Danvers. No matter who I am dating, I will still be here for you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise,” Alex kissed Kara’s head, “Now go change.”

 

**_** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Monday morning Cat walked out of her private elevator and found all of her employees standing waiting for her like every other day. The only difference is Kara isn’t smiling at her in fact, she’s actually giving her the death stare. 

 

“Here’s your latte Ms. Grant. Your eleven o’clock called and canceled this morning,” Kara followed her boss into her office, “James needs your approval on the new layouts which I have here,” she handed them over, “Oh and also, I would like you to stop seeing my sister.” Cat stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and closed the door. 

 

“Sit Kara,” the younger blonde was about to say something but Cat cut her off, “I did not say speak I said sit,” Kara sat on the couch closest to her while Cat took a seat across from her, “Look I know you are upset that we are dating and that we kept this from you, but this needs to stop. Do you want to know the very first thing she said to me on our first date?” Kara looked at her boss, “She told me that you are her number one priority and that if I didn’t like that, we shouldn’t even continue that date. She made it very clear that you two come as a package deal. And I am okay with that. I like your sister very much Kara, and I know she likes me as well. We make each other very happy. Would you be okay knowing that you were the one to take that happiness away from her?” They sat in silence for a few moments before Kara answered softly. 

 

“No, I guess I wouldn’t.”

 

“You guess or you know?” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“That’s right,” Cat stood, “This conversation never happened,” she sat down at her desk, “Don’t you have work to do _Kira?_ ” Kara stands.

 

“Yes Ms. Grant,” with that Kara exits the office and goes to her desk to do her work.


	3. A Sick Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's powers blow and she catches a stomach bug. Alex takes care of her with a little help from Cat.

Alex sat next to her sister while she slept. She was waiting for the tests to come back, though she already knew how they would read; “ _Supergirl pushed herself too hard in the previous fight and that has caused her to go into a solar flare. Her powers should be back with the next few days.”_ And sure enough that is exactly what the paper said. Alex helped her very weak sister out of the DEO and drove them home. Alex practically had to carry Kara up to their apartment. She changed her from her super girl suit to one of Alex’s old National City University t-shirts that Kara had claimed during Alex’s first summer home, and a pair of flannel pajama pants; then tucked her into her bed. Hours later, Alex was setting the table for dinner when Kara shuffled into the kitchen.

 

“Hey! I was just getting ready to wake you up. I hope you are hungry for some grilled chicken and buttered noodles, because that is what I made,” She turned and saw that her sister had tears in her eyes, “Kara, what’s wrong?”

 

“I had a asiden’,” Kara cried, tears starting to stream down her face, Alex made her way over to the blonde, and the younger girl leaned into her, “I’s so sorry.”

 

“It’s alright Bumblebee. Accidents happen. Let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can eat this yummy chicken I made while you were sleepin’.” Kara looked up at the pan that had the food in it. 

 

“Lemon sauce?” 

 

“Of course! That’s your favorite; why would I make it any other way?” Alex steered Kara out of the kitchen and towards Kara’s bathroom, “Now let’s get you cleaned up so we can eat.” The older girl helped the other get cleaned up and got her into a diaper, and into her favorite footie pajamas before sitting down to eat their dinner.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Talk to me Kira,” Cat said as she walked out of her elevator and took her latte from her assistant, and Kara followed after her. 

 

“Jennifer Lawrence agreed to that interview that you asked for. Donald Trump is requesting an interview with you. And your mother called this morning and is insisting that you call her back  because she refuses to talk with me.” Cat sighed before she sat behind her desk.

 

“Set a date with Jennifer, sometime soon. Get Stevens to do the interview with Donald, I don’t feel like dealing with that man. And book me an appointment with my therapist for this afternoon; I’m going to need it after my phone call with my mother. And get a table for three at The Waterfront for tonight at seven.”

 

“Fo-for three ma’am?”

 

“Yes, Alex, her sister, and my self,” Cat replied. Since their talk Cat had made a point of distinguishing that Kara, her assistant, and Kara, her girlfriend’s sister, were two different people. That made things easier for herself and Kara.

 

“Of course Ms. Grant.”

 

“Shoo-shoo,” Cat dismissed her, once Kara was out of the office she picked up her office phone and dialed a well known number. 

 

“Danvers.”

 

“Hi honey.”

 

“Hey. What’s up Kit-Cat.”

 

“What did I tell you about calling me that Alexandra?”

 

“Same thing I said about calling me by my full name. Why are you calling?”

 

“I wanted to ask you and Kara out to dinner tonight.”

 

“Mmmmh. Where are we going?”

 

“The Waterfront, so make sure that you are both dressed appropriately.”

 

“I will. How is she doing?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Kara,” Alex sighed, “ She blew out her powers last night so she probably is feeling a little run down. Make sure she doesn’t push herself too hard today please.”

 

“Fine. I’ll make sure that she takes it easy.”

 

“Thank you. Are you picking us up or are we meeting you there tonight?”

 

“Meet me there. Your sister should be making the reservation as we speak. I’ve got to go. I have to call my mother back.”

 

“Alright. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. See you later,” Cat hung up, then started to dial her mother’s number, “Hello Mother.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Kara!” Alex called as she exited her bedroom; she was in a little black dress with a plunging neckline, “Let’s go! We need to leave soon or we’re going to be late!”

 

“I’m coming,” Kara said as she exited her room; she was wearing a red dress with white polka-dots with a faded red cardigan, “Let’s get this over with.”

 

“Kara,” Alex said warningly. 

 

“Alex, my stomach hurts,” Kara whined.

 

“Kara, that isn’t going to work. We are going to dinner. Grab your purse.”

 

Cat smiled when she saw the sisters enter the restaurant. She stood when the got to the table; she gave Alex a kiss. and sat down.

 

“Hello ladies.” 

 

“Hi Cat,” Alex said.

 

“Hi,” Kara quietly said, this whole thing was still really awkward for her. They all ordered and Kara sat in silence, listening to her sister and her boss talk. Her stomach really did hurt and the smell of the food from the table next to her was just making it worse. 

 

“You said that you had to call your mother this morning. Is everything alright?”

 

“My mother is coming to town and she needed to make sure I would be having someone pick her up at the airport.”

 

“She’s coming again?” Kara asked miserably.

 

“Yes, she is,” Cat sighed, “I’m going to make sure she stays away from CatCo as much as possible when she is here though. Are you feeling alright Kara? You don’t look so good.” Alex turned to her sister and saw that she was a lot paler that she normally would be.

 

“Cat’s right. What’s wrong Kara?” the brunette asked, she looked like she was sweating. 

 

“My stomach feels really weird,” Kara whined, tears growing in her eyes. Cat placed her hand on the younger girl’s forehead. 

 

“Alex, she’s burning up. She must have caught the stomach flu that my employees seems to keep giving each other. I thought she couldn’t get sick.”

 

“She can’t when she has her powers,” Alex whispered, “Without them she is just a human with little to no immune system.”

 

“Alex,” Kara whined, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

 

“I’m going to get her home,” Alex said to Cat.

 

“Go. I’ll grab the check and our food and I will meet you there.”

 

“Thank you Cat. Come on Kara. Let’s get you home,” Alex got Kara standing and lead her out to the car. 

 

A little over a half an hour later, Cat let herself into Alex and Kara’s apartment. Alex was in a pair of Nike sweat shorts and a t-shirt, and she was carrying Kara, who was in a set of footie pajamas that had the “S” symbol scattered all over them, out of Little Kara’s room. Kara’s hair was slightly damp. 

“Little Kara’s here?” Cat asked. 

 

“She arrived right after she threw up in the parking garage,” Alex replied moving to sit on the couch, Kara sat straddling her sister’s lap with her head on her shoulder facing Cat. “But it’s alright, cause now she’s had some medicine, a bath, and is all ready for bed.”

 

“Hi, Aun’ Ca’,” Kara said around her pacifier that matched her pajamas. The older blonde sat down next to them. 

 

“Hi Ladybug,” Cat’s voice was gentile and like Alex had never heard it, she moved some of Kara’s hair out of her face, “I’m sorry you don’t feel good. But you are super lucky that you have Sissy here to take care of you and help you feel better. I brought you some chicken noodle soup if you feel like you’re up for trying some of that.” Kara whined a little.

 

“It will help your tummy feel better Bumblebee,” Alex added.

 

“Otay,” Kara sighed. Alex carried her into the kitchen with Cat leading the way. She set her up in her highchair before putting her soup in a small bowl and heating it in the microwave. 

 

“Brought our food as well, Cat sad pulling three to-go boxes out of the same bag that held the soup.”

 

“We can warm that while we wait for her soup to cool,” Alex kissed Cat, “Have I ever told you how much of an amazing girlfriend you are?” she kissed her again.

 

“No, but I can think of a few good ways to show me,” Cat mumbled against Alex’s lips.

 

“As much fun as that sounds, we’re going to have to take a raincheck. I’m positive Bumblebee will be sleeping with us tonight.” She pulled Kara’s bowl out and put her steak in. 

 

“Us?” Cat asked, “Boy you’re luck I love you,” she kissed her one more time, “I’m going to go find something a little less formal, put my food in there for me.” She walked out of the room. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Alex and Cat put Kara in her crib not long after the girl had eaten about half of her bowl. She had passed out while waiting for the older women finished their dinners. The women had fallen asleep after taking advantage of their alone time… multiple times. Around 2:30 Cat woke from whimpers coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table. She shook Alex.

 

“Alex, your sister wants you.”

 

“How do you know she doesn’t want you?” Alex mumbled.

 

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Cat replied, “Go get her.” Alex sighed and rolled out of the bed; she started to pull on the shorts she had gotten rid of hours before.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Put my pajamas back on, she’s going to want to come in here.” Cat heard Alex enter the other room.

 

“Hey Bumblebee,” Alex cooed, “What’s the matter?” 

 

“Icky,” Kara whined.

 

“Well, let’s take care of that and then we can go sleep in my bed.” Alex changed Kara’s soiled diaper, gave her some more fever reducer and went back to her bedroom. Cat wasn’t in the bed, but the bathroom light was on. She laid down on the far side of the bed and placed Kara next to her. The young blonde curled up to her sister’s side and laid her head on her chest. Cat walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight before her. She laid down on the other side of Kara. Kara turned over and looked at Cat. 

 

“Aun’ Cat?” 

 

“Hey Ladybug. How are you feeling?”

 

“Icky.” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Cat pouted, “Look at it this way; you get to stay home with Sissy all day tomorrow.” Kara turned back to her sister.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. Now it is time to go back to sleep.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“How is the my little Ladybug?” Cat answered her phone. It was around ten Wednesday morning and Kara was still sick. 

 

“She’s starting to bounce back. She hasn’t thrown up since last night, but she still has a little bit of a fever. Cat I’m calling to ask for a favor.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m needed for some classified business. I can’t leave Kara by herself and I certainly can’t bring her with me. If I had any other option…”

 

“You want me to come stay with Kara don’t you,” Cat cut off Alex’s ranting, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” she hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and purse, and exited the building. Alex opened the door and sighed when she saw it was Cat. Kara sat on the couch crying and occasional “Sissy” coming through the sobs. 

 

“She hasn’t stopped crying since she saw I put on my uniform,” Alex said, gathering her things, “I there are sippy cups full of apple juice and milk; it’s up to her which one she wants. There are Jell-o cups as well; if you are going to feed her, give her one of those with a piece of buttered toast cut in half diagonally, or a small bowl of chicken noodle soup.”

 

“Soup, diagonal toast, Jell-o cups, apple juice or milk. Got it.”

 

“She hasn’t had a bath today; if you could give her one before bed not only will she be clean, but a bath normally calms her down and it will be easier for you to put her to sleep.” 

 

“You want me to give my _assistant_ a bath? I think that is illegal!” Alex looked at Cat and then pointed at her sister who was sitting on the couch clutching a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll that she had gotten on their first trip to Disney World a few months after she got to Earth, tears were still going down her face.

 

“ _That!_ That is _not_ your assistant. _That,_ is a three year old that looks like your assistant, but it isn’t.”

 

“You’re right. Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. I’ve got to get going,” she went over to Kara and kissed her forehead multiple times, “I love you so much Bumblebee. I gotta go bye-bye. You be good for Aunt Cat.”

 

“Sissy!” Kara wailed, reaching for the brunette.

 

“Oh I know. I don’t want to go, but I have to,” she kissed Cat, “I don’t exactly know when I will be home, but I will try to be back as soon as possible. I love you.” 

 

“Sissy!” 

 

“I know Bumblebee! I love you both!” Alex said as she rushed out of the door. Kara started to cry and Cat panicked. 

 

An hour later, Kara and Cat were sitting on the living room floor having a “picnic”. Cat was eating a salad while Kara munched on her piece of toast. They were watching _The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars._ Well, Kara was; Cat was handling business on her phone.

 

“Aunt Cat?”

 

“Yes Kara?” 

 

“You lo’e Sissy?” 

 

“I love your sister a lot. Yes.” 

 

“And Sissy lo’e me?”

 

“There is no question about that. She couldn’t live with out you.”

 

“If Sissy lo’e me, and you lo’e Sissy. Do dat mean you lo’e me?”

 

“Yes. I love you so, so much Kara. The way I feel for you… I’ve never felt this way for anyone. You are very special.”

 

“I lo’e you too Aunt Cat,” Kara crawled over to the older woman and sat herself down in-between  Cat’s legs and leaned into her front to continue watching her movie.

 

Alex entered her apartment at 8:30. She could hear Kara playing in the bathtub. She decided to take advantage of the distraction and changed into her pajamas. She then went down the hall and entered her sister’s bathroom. Kara was in the tub playing with her Frozen and Finding Nemo bath toys. Cat was sitting on the side behind Kara lathering shampoo into her hair; she was in a pair of Alex’s shorts and a t-shirt. 

 

“If it isn’t my two favorite girls!” Kara’s head whipped in the direction of her sisters voice. 

 

“Sissy!” 

 

“Hey bumblebee! Were you good for Aunt Cat today?” Kara nodded.

 

“Uh-huh.” Alex looked to Cat. 

 

“And how is she doing?” 

 

“She hasn’t had a fever in a little over five hours.”

 

“Oh thank God. And her powers should be back soon, so she is almost back to her normal self.”

 

“Alex, Kara is the farthest thing from normal,” Cat said as she got off of the tub. Alex took the towel that was hanging on the back of the door and helped Kara out of the tub and dried off. 

 

“I know. That’s what I love about her. She special to me.” She carried Kara to the nursery and got her ready for bed. She sat down on the couch and placed an already sleepy Kara in-between Cat and herself.  

 

“Me too,” Cat said randomly, “She’s special to me too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't know how i feel about this chapter. I kinda feel like I rushed it, but at the same time I like how it went. Umm, so yeah I hope you like it better than I do.


	4. Aunt Cat's Place

“Aunt Cat?” Cat sighed, this was the second time in the last month that Little Kara had come out at work, the older blonde stood and closed her office door. People could still see inside, but they wouldn’t be able to hear what was being said.

“Hello my little ladybug,” Cat said once Kara had sat down on the couch, “What are you doing here at work?” 

 

“Seepy,” Kara said. 

 

“Oh, Big Kara had a big night last night didn’t she?” Supergirl had been out pretty much all night tracking down and detaining one of the Fort Rozz prisoners. Alex still hadn’t been home yet. Cat didn’t know what she should do. She decided to call her girlfriend to see what she wanted her to do.

 

“Hey Cat, I really don’t have time to talk right now,” Alex answered her phone. 

 

“I know your busy honey, but Little Kara is here and I don’t know if you want us to go to your place or are you almost done?” Cat heard Alex sigh.

 

“You should just take her home. I might be another hour or so.” 

 

“That’s fine hun, Kara and I will be waiting for you to get home. We might even have a surprise for you when you get home.” 

 

  
“That sounds great Babe,” there was a noise in the background, “Shit, I’ve gotta go. Love you both.”

 

“We love you too,” Cat hung up and looked at the girl she had started to love like a little sister; she was in the couch upside down laughing about something or other, Cat gathered some of her things, “Alright Ladybug, Sissy is stuck at work which means I have to take you home. I need you walk out to Big Kara’s desk and grab her purse and coat,” Kara got up quickly and started to run, “I said _walk_ Kara Danvers. There is no running at Aunt Cat’s work,” Kara slowed down, “That’s better.” 

 

“I got dem,” Kara said, holding up both of the items that she had been sent for.

 

“Good girl. You think you can get your coat on by yourself?” she didn’t know how she could explain why she was putting her assistant’s coat on for her to the sweater hobbit who was not so subtly watching the younger blonde. The girl nodded and succeed in putting the raincoat on. It was one of the few days in National City that it rained. She lead the girl into her private elevator; she saw Witt’s jaw pretty much hit the floor with shock before the doors closed. They got in the car and Cat had the driver take them to the market that Cat knew Alex went to. She grabbed a yellow cake mix and a can of chocolate frosting.

 

“What’s dat for?” Kara asked when they were exiting the store. 

 

“I thought it would be fun if you and I made a cake before your sister gets home,” Cat replied, she buckled Kara into the seat, then buckled herself for the few minute journey to her girlfriend’s apartment. 

 

“Cake!” Kara squealed, bouncing in her seat. For someone who was sleepy, she sure did have a lot of energy.  

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Alex’s heart nearly stopped when she pulled up to her building and saw the fire trucks and all of her neighbors standing on the sidewalk across the street. She pulled over and ran over to the crowd to find her sister and girlfriend. She found them, Kara standing in Cat’s embrace as the older blonde rubbed the other’s back. Alex could tell from the way that Kara’s shoulders were moving that the girl was crying. 

 

“Kara! Cat!” she called as she approached them, Kara whipped around when she heard her sister’s voice, “I’m here,” she ran her fingers through long blonde hair, she looked to Cat, “What happened?”

 

“The apartment across the hall caught fire,” Cat replied, “No one was home, but it did scare Ladybug quite a bit. And none of your neighbors were helping with their comments about the lack of Supergirl’s help,” she whispered the last part. 

 

“I bet it did,” she said choosing to ignore Cat’s whisper at the moment; it wouldn’t help Kara calm down if she was angry, “Has anyone said when we can get into our apartment?”

 

“Not yet, I’m sure someone will shortly.” Sure enough, the Fire Chief arrived right after Cat said that.

 

“Attention everyone! I’m sorry about the inconvenience tonight. It was an electrical fire in apartment 12D. Everyone that lives in the apartments below that floor are free to return to their apartments; as well as the residents of apartments 13A, B, and C. Unfortunately, for the rest of you; your apartment have either been damaged by the fire it’s self, or the smoke. Those of you with smoke damage will be called out by one of my men who will escort you to your apartment to gather some necessities. I’m very sorry, and thank you all for your patience.” With that the man walked away.

 

“Great, what the hell are we going to do now?” Alex and Kara’s apartment was 12C. 

 

“You will stay with me,” Cat said leaning against her girlfriend.

 

“Cat, we can’t do that. Kara is bound to be in her little headspace for a while, and…” 

 

“Oh please,” Cat scoffed, “I’ve been getting my apartment ready for my little ladybug since the day I met her.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“I was actually considering asking you both to move in with me. I just wasn’t planning i doing it so soon. I was going to wait until Big Kara’s part was done, but obviously things happen.” Alex looked at the shorter woman; she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a fireman.

 

“12C! Will the residents of 12C please come forward?” Alex lead Kara over to the man and Cat followed, “Hello ladies, your apartment has some smoke damage, so I will be taking you up to pack some of your things for the days that you will be out. Follow me.” They set the next hour packing up clothes, toys, and some other Little Kara necessities; pacifiers, diapers, bottles, sippy cups, etc. Alex was quick to pack the Supergirl suit as to make sure that the man didn’t see. As they were leaving the fireman said something that almost had Alex and Cat rolling on the floor of the elevator with laughter.

 

“Gee, it sure is a good thing that the baby wasn’t home.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The elevator opened right into the living room, Alex is sure if Kara was awake she would find that so cool; sure, Big Kara had ben here multiple times, but this was all new to Little Kara. It was now going on ten o’clock and Alex was ready to pull on her pajamas and sleep for a week. 

 

“Come on,” Cat said waving her girlfriend down the hall, “I’ll show you where to put her,” the brunette followed her to the door closest to what she knew was the master bedroom. They entered the room and Alex almost dropped her sister. The walls were a shade of blue that she couldn’t really explain and had clouds covering them. The furniture was white and there were pink accents all over the place. Instead of a crib, Cat had ordered a custom made twin sized bed with rails to make it more like a toddler bed. There was a full toy box against the wall and the some more on the shelves on the walls. 

 

“Oh my God Cat! This is amazing!” Alex placed Kara on the changing table and starting to change her diaper, “Will you get a onesie out of her bag for me?” 

 

“It was no big deal really,” Cat said, “Only the best for my little ladybug. Here.” she handed over a black onesie with bumblebees on it. 

 

“You are the best girlfriend ever.” She finished changing Kara and placed her on the bed. 

 

“I know. Let’s go to bed, I’m beat.” Cat made sure the baby monitor was on before they left the room.”

 

Hours later, Kara sat up. from the nightlight that was across the room Kara could see that she was in a really cool bed; it had sides like a crib, but they weren’t tall at all and they stopped half way down the bed. She didn’t know where she was, but she knew that Sissy would tell her. She climbed out of the bed and exited the room. There was an open door right next to her; better check there first. She walked in and sighed with relief when she saw both Alex and Aunt Cat sleeping in the bed. She crawled in the bed from the foot of it and made her way up. 

 

“Kara?” Alex croaked out when the younger girl tried to get herself under the covers. She didn’t answer just scooted closer to the brunette and laid her head on her chest. She felt Cat’s arm drape of Kara’s body. Alex smiled and then went back to sleep. 

 

**_“Beebeebeep. Beebeebeep. Beebeebeep. Beebeebeeep.”_** Alex woke to the most annoying beeping sound coming from the other side of the bed. She felt movement on the bed before the noise finally stopped. It was then that she realized that her sister was laying on top of her, hand wrapped tightly around the fabric of her shirt. The bed moved again and she felt Cat cuddle into her side. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Alex asked.

 

“I can do everything I need to from home. If CatCo can’t run with out me and Kara for a day then I seriously need to think about firing everyone. Now go back to sleep.”

 

“But shouldn’t…” Cat sat up and kissed the brunette.

 

“Go,” kiss, “Back,” kiss, “To,” kiss, “Sleep,” another kiss before she laid back down next to her.

 

“Cat…” 

 

“Sissy sssshhhhh,” Kara whined, burying her face into her sister’s chest.

 

“Yeah, Sissy,” Cat gloated, “Sssshhhh.” Alex rolled her eyes and let sleep take over again. 

 

The next time Alex woke the sun was out and she was alone in the bed. She exited the bedroom and padded down the hall to kitchen, she could smell food and it was making her quite hungry. She entered the open floor plan living area and found Kara sitting in a highchair at the island eating a plate of waffles. Cat was at the stove flipping bacon. Cat looked up when she heard the other woman enter the room. She turned at gave her the signature Cat Grant smirk.

 

“Good morning Sleepyhead. It’s about time you joined the world.”

 

“Mornin’ Seepyhead!” Kara copied. Alex chuckled and joined the women in the kitchen area. she gave Cat a kiss, then moved to Kara. 

 

“Good morning to you too,” she kissed her on the cheek, “You’re sticky. You are going to need a bath after breakfast.” Both Alex and Cat couldn’t help but laugh at the face Kara made at that statement.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

That night when they all sat down to dinner, Kara talked animatedly about how much fun she had had that day. 

 

“So you really like it here at Aunt Cat’s don’t you Kara?” Alex asked. Kara nodded.

 

“Uh huh! It’s big, and gots a cool bed, and lotsa toys!”

 

“What would you say if I told you that we were going to be moving in here with Aunt Cat?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” The two women had talked it over during nap time that day and they really couldn’t find a good reason for the Danvers sisters _not_ to move in. Well they found one, but Big Kara would get over it eventually.

 

“Yay!” Kara cheered with her arms in the air, “Aunt Cat Sissy and I is gonna mobe in wit you!”

 

“I know! Are you excited”  

 

“Yep!” Kara turned to her sister and smiled. The moved the rest of their things in that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all of the fire stuff happened for the plot; I'm not sure that is how any of that would happen. I have never lived in a apartment nor have I had my home catch on fire, and I pray that mine and yours never do. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's mother comes to town.

Kara sat at her desk, constantly looking up at the main elevators; she had been dreading this day for weeks. It was on Miss Grant’s work calendar, in her own calendar, and on the one that was in the kitchen at the penthouse; which she finally getting used to calling home. In Miss Grant’s calendar it was marked; “Something Wicked This Way Comes,” in her own it said “Run For Your Life,” and at home; “Mother Arrives.” 

 

“KIRA!” Cat yelled from her office, Kara quickly entered the woman’s office, “Shut the door,” once the glass door was closed cat stood, “My mother should be here any minute. Please don’t piss her off again, but also don’t take any shit from her. You are my assistant not hers.”

 

“Yes Miss Grant.” Kara noticed Cat’s features soften. 

 

“Have you talked to your sister today?”

 

“Not since breakfast. Why?” Kara knew Cat wan’t her boss right now, she was her sister’s girlfriend. 

 

“Find out what you both want to order for dinner.”

 

“Wait, we’re ordering in?” they hadn't done that in the two weeks since they had moved into Cat Grant’s penthouse.

 

“Yes, I will be far too tired to cook and so will Alex if the lack of contact today has anything to do with it.”

 

“Okay,” Kara’s smile was wider than Cat had ever seen it while she wasn’t in her little mindset.

 

“Go on, and go back to being the look out for her,” Cat dismissed her with a wave of her hand, her features hardening again. Right as Kara sat down, the elevator open and Katherine Grant stepped out of it. Kara stood. 

 

“Hello Ms. Grant; how was your flight?” the older didn’t respond; instead she walked strait into her daughter’s office, “Or not.” 

 

“Hello Mother,” Cat greeted her mother, never looking up from her laptop, “Remind me why are you here again?” Cat finally looked up and removed her glasses.

 

“A mother can’t just come to see her daughter?”

 

“Oh she can. It’s just not something you would do. Now why are you here?”

 

“Another book tour. Ellen DeGeneres just finished a new book.”

 

“Super.” 

 

“I see you still have that awful intern,” Katherine said looking back at Kara who was working away on her tablet. 

 

“She is not an intern Mother, and she is excellent at her job.”

“So I read somewhere that you are seeing someone again. I was thinking I would meet him while I am here.”

 

“Why would you do that Mother?” Cat asked, “You didn’t even want to meet my last husband.”

 

“It said that whoever it was, they weren’t famous. I need to make sure you are making get right decision dating this man. Dating leads to marriage Kitty.” Cat sighed. 

 

“Fine. You will come over for dinner tomorrow night.” Kara’s head snapped in Cat’s direction when she said this, and Cat gave her a glare. Kara’s head turned back to her work.

 

“Perfect. Eight o’clock?” 

 

“Seven-thirty.”

 

“Great,” Katherine looked down at her watch, “Oh I have to get going. I will you see you tomorrow at seven-thirty.” The woman exited the office and headed strait for the elevator.

 

“H- Have a nice day Ms. Grant!” Kara called after her.

 

“Kira!” the young blonde stood and entered Cat’s office and closed the door with out being told, “What have your sister and I told you about using your super hearing to listen in on other people’s conversations?” Kara thought that she sounded a little like Alex at the moment and the thought kind of scarred her. She could get herself out of things with Alex, Cat was persistent and didn’t fall for big Kara’s puppy dog eyes, she rarely ever fell for little Kara’s either. 

 

“Not to, but I just had to know what was going on,” Kara whined.

 

“Then you could have asked me when I got home tonight. Did you get a hold of Alex?”

 

“She wants Chinese, and I think that sounds really good. She said she’s on her way home too.”

 

“Alright. You’re done for the day, I will be here for about an hour more, so order in about a half hour. The take out menus are in the drawer next to the fridge. What I like is circled. And do me a favor; don’t tell your sister we’re having dinner with my mother tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Kara exited the office, grabbed her purse, and headed for the roof to make her thirty second flight home. She didn’t worry about anyone seeing her flying onto the balcony of the penthouse since the building was the tallest one in all of National City. Having your sister date the second most powerful woman in all of the city had it’s advantages. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Kara Zor-EL Danvers get your butt back here!” Alex called after her little sister. She had just finished giving Little Kara a bath and was leading her into her bedroom to get dressed when the blonde escaped from her sisters hold and booked it down the hall, losing her towel along the way. The little girl laughed as her sister chased after her. She spotted Aunt Cat in the kitchen washing the dishes; she ran over to her and tried to hide behind her. 

 

“Whoa Ladybug! Don’t hide behind me; I’m not going to save you. You need to get some clothes on or else you’ll pee on the floors and you will be the one cleaning that up.” Alex arrived at Kara’s side towel in hand, the two year old sighed.

 

“For that you are going in time out after you are dressed.” Kara pouted, but went with her sister to her room. Once she was dressed in a pink footed sleeper, Alex lead her into the living room where she sat on her timeout stool that was in the corner. 

 

“Two minutes?” Kara asked, holding up two fingers.

 

“Try five,” Alex replied lifting the best of Kara’s fingers.

 

“Can I gets juice?”

 

“How about some milk instead?” Alex could tell that Kara was getting sleepy and the milk would help with that.

 

“Otay.” Alex pulled out her phone and showed the girl that she had five minutes on the timer; she started it and went to grab the milk that Cat had already started to warm up. The phone beeped when the five minutes was up. Kara got up and carried her bottle of milk over to the couch where she laid her head on Cat’s lap. The older blonde ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

 

“What happened today?” Alex asked once she was sure Kara was asleep. 

 

“Hmm?” Cat hummed looking at her girlfriend confused. 

 

“Your mother was in the office today; I’m assuming that is why Kara was little tonight.” 

 

“Something I said to my mother may have stressed her out a bit today.”

 

“Was she listening to your conversation or was she in the room?” 

 

“Listening. I already talked to her about it. Anyway, my mother wants to have dinner with us. And I might have invited her to dinner here tomorrow night.”

 

“Cat! No wonder she went into her headspace. You just invited a woman that she is quite scarred of into her home, the only place where she can be truly comfortable.”

 

“I know. I regretted the minute I got home and found her watching _Word World._ I don’t even know how we are going to explain all of the baby things around the house.”

 

“Lucky for you, I have tomorrow off and I will spend the entire day hiding everything.” 

 

“Excellent. Now, should we put Ladybug to bed?”

 

“Hmm,” Alex looked down at her sister, she looked so innocent and peaceful when she was asleep, “Let her sleep with us tonight. She needs the extra comfort.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The next morning Kara sat at the island eating her third bowl of cereal and texting Winn. Alex entered the living area with Cat following close behind her. 

 

“Good morning Kara. What are you up to?”

 

“Seeing if Winn wants to see a movie tonight or something. Cat, what time do you think your mother will be leaving here.”

 

“Oh Kara, you’re going to be here for dinner,” Cat said, “We need you as a referee between my mother and myself.” 

 

“What about Alex?” Kara asked, pointing at her sister who was still in her pajamas. 

 

“She is too protective of me the minute Mother starts to criticize me she will get aggressive. You, you will kill her with kindness and that is what I need tonight. So, you _will_ be here tonight.”

 

“Alex!” Kara whined. Alex turned from the coffee pot. 

 

“Cat’s right Kara.”

 

“If you do this I will buy you that new laptop you want,” Cat said quickly as Kara stood from she stool, she stopped and contemplated this, she turned to look at her sister’s girlfriend. 

 

“A new case to go with it too?” her eyebrow raised.

 

“A new case and I will take Little Kara on a shopping spree for new toys.”

 

“Deal,” Kara stuck out her hand and Cat shook it, “Alex you heard all of that?” 

 

“Yes I did Kara. Now you better get going if you are going to Noonan’s to get her coffee.” Kara ran into her room and then out the balcony doors to fly to said restaurant.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The elevator door opened and Katherine stepped into the penthouse scrutinizing everything. Cat turned away from the stove and took as calming of a breath that she could. Alex was in the master bathroom still getting ready, and Kara was in her room because Cat had sent her there after she had caught her sneaking some food. 

 

“Hello Mother. You’re early. Alex is still getting ready; can I get you something to drink?” Cat asked, and the older woman turned to her like she just realized she was in the room.

 

“Gin and Tonic,” she continued searching the apartment, “This is such a… quaint place Kitty. I just don’t understand why you didn’t buy that house I found for you.”

 

“Because Mother, that _mansion_ was over a hundred thousand square feet and it would just be me living in it,” Katherine sighed and turned back to her daughter. 

 

“And where is this…”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Where is Alex again?” 

 

“She is,” she heard the master suit’s doors open and close, “on her way down the hall.” 

 

“She?” Katherine turned towards the hall and saw Alex walk into the living area in a pair of black dress pants and an olive green sweater, “You’re a woman!” Alex looked to Cat.

 

“How much of that did you read mother? I’m pretty sure that the only article that has been done on our relationship mentioned that Alex was a woman.” 

 

“I skimmed it.” Alex could already see this going bad.

 

“Kara!” Alex yelled. The young blonde exited her bedroom and felt like she was stepping into a battlefield. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Katherine said when she saw Kara. 

“She lives here mother,” Cat replied. 

 

“You moved your assistant in with you? Kitty, that is what you have a maid for.”

 

“I didn’t move her in with me. Kara is Alex’s sister she moved her in when Alex moved in.” 

 

“The woman lives with you?” Katherine asked astonished. That was the last straw for Kara. 

 

“Enough!” Kara yelled, “I’m perfectly fine with letting you insult me all you want, but _no one_ speaks about my sister like that! She is an amazing woman, and she loves your daughter so much! And all you are doing is being is a bitch!” Katherine turned to Cat. 

 

“Are you going to let her speak to me like that?” 

 

“Yes, I am. Because I was just about to say the same thing when she started.” 

 

“Well fine, I think I have seen and heard enough. I think I will be going,” she turned around and called upon the elevator, “Don’t expect me to visit for a long time.”

 

“Thank God,” Kara said and Katherine gave her a dirty look. She got into her elevator and all three of the woman sighed when the doors closed. Cat went over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss. 

 

“I love you, so much,” Cat said, she turned in Alex’s hold, “And thank yo Kara.” 

 

“I’m hungry,” Kara whined, Little Kara was here. 

 

“Well, let’s take care of that,” Alex laughed, “You help Aunt Cat make your plate and I will get your high chair.” The three of them sat down and had a nice dinner, just the way they liked it.


	6. A Family Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters and Cat go on vacation and Cat realizes something about herself.

“Come on Alex! Let’s go!” Kara bounced with excitement by the elevator. She and Cat were waiting for the brunette who was down the hall quadruple checking that they had everything. They were going on a two week vacation at Cat’s beach house which had just been finished. Kara was rather excited about getting to leave the city and her big self for the next two weeks. She hadn’t told Cat and Alex yet, but for the entire trip she planned on being Little Kara. 

 

“Alex!” Cat yelled, and Alex entered the living area, “I am all for making sure we have everything, but Honey that was a little excessive.”

 

“Oh shut up and let’s go.” Kara squealed and jumped up and down. They loaded their bags into the elevator then into Alex’s SUV. Once everyone was buckled into their seats they started their journey. Not long after they started their drive Kara fell asleep.

 

Alex heard her sister starting to wake up two hours into their five hour drive. She turned the music down slightly.

 

“How ya doin’ back there Kara?”

 

“I gotta go to da bathroom,” Kara replied, she had been planning on being Little Kara, but she hadn’t thought it through when getting dressed that morning. Big Kara was holding on as hard as she could but, she was struggling.

 

“Okay,” Cat said smiling back at the younger blonde then back to Alex, “Take this exit and go to the Marathon Station, they have a private bathroom,” Alex looked at her questionably, “She’s barely holding on at being big; you’re going to want to put a diaper on her.” Alex took care of that crisis while Cat bought some sandwiches at the subway next door. They ate lunch and then got back on the road; Kara in a diaper and her new carseat that Cat had ordered for her. 

 

“Aunt Cat, can I pway on your dablet?” Kara asked not five minutes after they got back on the road; Cat turned and gave her a look, “Peeze?” the older blonde handed her the electronic, “Tank you.”

 

“You’re welcome Ladybug. I’ve got a couple of your favorite games on there, plus Sissy helped me pick out a few episodes of your favorite shows.” The sound of some annoying cartoon character came from the back seat and both Alex and Cat chuckled.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Whoa!” Kara gaped as they pulled up in front of the large yellow beach house, “It’s so big!” Cat hit the button on the remote and one of the garage doors opened so Alex could pull in. The garage lead right into a seating area that had a set of patio doors that lead out to their private section of beach. Alex helped Kara out of the car while Cat grabbed a few of their bags. 

 

“Kara, where are your shoes?” Alex asked, but Kara didn’t listen and instead she made a break for the double doors. 

 

“Hold on Ladybug,” Cat chuckled, “don’t you want to see the rest to of the house?” Kara turned back to her and nodded, “Well, let’s wait for Sissy to grab the rest of the bags and then we can go check it out.” 

 

“Hurry up Sissy!” Kara yelled. Alex rolled her eyes as she made her way towards them, carrying two duffle bags, pulling three suitcases, Cat tablet tucked into her armpit, and Kara’s shoes in-between her chest and her chin. She released them when she reached her sister and girlfriend. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to get everything you left in the car. Grab your shoes,” the Danvers sisters followed the older woman up the stairs that were to their right. Cat opened the door and entered the living quarters. Kara ran past them and through the house.

 

“Kara! Walk!” Cat exclaimed as the girl took off. 

 

“Can we go swimmin’ now?” Kara asked an hour later, as she watched Alex and Cat finish putting their things away. They didn’t want to leave Kara alone downstairs; she could be quite the trouble maker. The master suite took up almost the entire third floor. 

 

“It’s almost time to for dinner,” Alex said looking at her watch. Kara pouted. 

 

“Tell you what,” Cat said, “I will cook our dinner while you and Alex go out and play in the sand. I had some sand toys brought here with the groceries yesterday; their out on the patio.” Kara looked to her sister. 

 

“Come on, let’s go see what she got for you,” Alex took Kara’s hand and lead her down the stairs, “Go grab your jacket,” Kara was about to protest, “You do need it, the wind that is coming off the water is chilly,” Kara sighed and made her way to her room; Alex turned to Cat, “Thank you,” they kissed right as Kara reentered the room. 

 

“Ewwwww,” the three year old giggled, covering her eyes. The kiss broke and Cat turned to the other blonde. 

 

“Ew?” Cat made her way over to her, “What do you mean ew?”

 

“Nassy,” Kara giggled as Cat wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Kisses are nasty? This is nasty?” Cat started to cover Kara’s face with kisses. 

 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Kara laughed, Cat finally backed off, “I lo’e you Aun’ Cat.” 

 

“I love you too Ladybug,” she landed one final kiss to Kara’s forehead, “Now go play with Sissy while I make you a hot dog.”

 

“An’ mac’n cheese?” 

 

“Of course. Now go on, or we’re never going to eat!” Kara’s eyes comically widened; she quickly grabbed her sister’s hand and pulled her out to the beach.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Kara couldn’t sleep. It was their ninth night at the beach house, but it was the first time the girl was hearing this noise. She couldn’t really describe the noise, but she did know that it was scary. She sat up and climbed out of her bed, she liked these beds way more than her old crib; they were so much easier to get out of. She exited her room, tripping over a toy on her way out,  and went out to the living room; the lights were off, but she could see that Alex and Aunt Cat still had their lights on. 

 

Alex moaned into the kiss, Cat was straddling her hips, being quite a tease and she liked it; that is until she heard a noise downstairs.

 

“Wait, what was that?” she asked.

 

“I,” Cat kissed her mouth, “didn’t,” she kissed her cheek, “hear,” her jawline, “anything,” she started to suck on her pulse point.

 

“Cat stop, I think Kara’s awake.” 

 

“Alex. Honey, Kara is perfectly fine and asleep in her bed.” 

 

“Sissy,” both of the women heard, and Alex gave cat a look that said, _“I told you so.”_

 

“Shit,” Cat sighed. Kara appeared at the top of the stairs, and Cat climbed off of the brunette. 

 

“What’s wrong Bumblebee?” Alex asked, sitting up completely.   

 

“I can’t s’eep, dere’s a noise.” 

 

“Come on,” Alex waved her over, “You can sleep with us tonight,” Kara shuffled over, putting her thumb in her mouth.

 

“Kara, where’s your paci?” Cat asked; Kara shrugged, climbing up onto the bed and cuddling into her sister’s side, “I’ll go grab one.” A few minutes later the Cat returned with a red and blue pacifier in hand she found the Kryptonian laying on top of her sister already asleep with her thumb still in her mouth. She rolled her eyes and replaced the thumb with the plastic nipple.

 

“I’m sorry this night didn’t go how you wanted it to,” Alex apologized.

 

“It’s alright,” Cat waved her off once she was in bed, “She obviously needed you.”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

“I know. Good night Alex,” Cat said as she turned out the light. 

 

“Good night.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Cat sat on her beach chair enjoying the sun and catching up on her emails it was their last day there and she was slowly trying to get herself back into work mode. She could hear Alex and Kara playing out in the water; she looked up and smiled at the sight. Both of the Danvers sisters were sitting in the water; Alex was holding up her hands it block the water that Kara was squirting at her with a water gun. She smiled. She had never thought of herself as a family woman, but looking out at her girlfriend and her little sister, she felt that maybe she could be a family. She didn’t realize how long as her had been lost in her thoughts until she felt something wet hit her face.

 

“Kara!” Alex chastised as she caught up to the young blonde, “I told you not to shoot Aunt Cat while she had her phone out!” Kara’s smile faded as she realized that she had done wrong. She looked down.

 

“I’s sorry Aun’ Cat,” Kara apologized, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“That’s alright Ladybug, you didn’t get my phone. Why don’t you two dry off and I will go make us some sandwiches,” She kissed Alex and whispered to her, “And then she can go down for a nap.”

 

“Agreed.” Alex kissed her again before she went up to the house. She made a turkey sandwich with light mayonnaise for herself, a turkey, ham and cheese for Alex, and a peanut butter and jelly cut in half diagonally for Kara. She pulled out a bag of baby carrots and placed some on each plate, then added a small side of ranch to dip them in. She was putting milk in Kara’s soppy cup when the sisters entered the living area.

 

“Just in time!” Cat said, once Kara was in her highchair Cat placed her plate and cup on the tray then sat down on her left since Alex was on her right. Every once in a while she would feed Kara a carrot or give her a bite of her own sandwich.

 

It was official; Cat Grant was truly a family woman. And she had the perfect family. It may be a little unorthodox… alright it was _really_ unorthodox, but it was perfect to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where I expected this going, it just ended up like this. I do know I like it, and I hope you do too. :)


	7. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat hires Siobhan and Kara gets upset. (Mostly Big Kara).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. Probably because most of the dialogue was already written fro me. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it!

Cat stood behind the couch looking down at Alex and Kara. Both of them were asleep, the blonde curled into her sister’s side so she could stay on the couch. The oldest Danvers had come to CatCo to pick up her sister around 10:30. Cat had spent almost the entire day without an assistant and she was realizing that she couldn’t continue doing her job with out Kara. She needed another assistant, but she needed to talk with Alex about it first.

 

“Welcome home,” Alex croaked out.

 

“Hey, I see Ladybug wore you out,” Cat said.

 

“She was very riled up after saving that family on the interstate,” Alex rolled her eyes, “I finally got her to settle down and watch a movie after she broke one of her toys.”

 

“I still find it interesting that she can still put on the suit and save the day when she is in her little mindset.” 

 

“It’s like a game of dress up for her. A very serious game, but it’s still a game.” 

 

“How long has she been out?” Alex looked at her watch.

 

“Forty five minutes or so. When she wakes up we can eat.”

 

“It smells amazing; what is it?” 

 

“Chicken noodle soup.”

 

“Yum,” Cat leaned down and kissed her, “I’m going to get changed,” by the time she got back to the living room Kara was sitting on up on the couch, pacifier in mouth, Alex in the kitchen getting the dinner ready, “Hello Miss Kara!”

 

“Aun’ Ca’!” Kara shuffled off the couch and into Cat’s embrace.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Kara nodded, “Good. It looks like Sissy has dinner ready, should we go eat?” Kara nodded and let the older blonde guide her to the table. The older women had recently realized that for some reason, whenever Kara was Supergirl while she was in her headspace she would be extremely clingy for the rest of the day. After dinner, Kara sat with Alex watching _Lilo & Stitch _while Cat did the dishes. When Cat was finished they played a game of Chutes and Ladders before both of them helped give Kara a bath. 

 

“Can we watch a noder movie?” Kara asked as Alex lathered her hair with conditioner.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Alex said, watching her girlfriend lather body wash onto a frog wash mitt. 

 

“And what movie should we watch?” Cat asked in a funny voice to make it like the frog was talking. Kara giggled.

 

“Charlotte’s Web.”

 

“Oh that’s a good one. Have you seen that one Cat?” Alex asked and she dipped a cup into the water, “Tilt your head for me Baby, and close your eyes,” she poured the water over Kara’s hair. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I have,” Cat replied, “I remember reading the book when I was younger, but I’ve never seen the movie.” She started to scrub Kara. 

 

Kara fell asleep three quarters of the way through the movie; Alex put the girl in her bed before joining her girlfriend in their bed. Cat was sitting up in the bed with her laptop open on her lap. Alex changed into pajamas and climbed in next to her.

 

“I need to speak with you about something,” Cat said after she closed her laptop.

 

“That does not sound good. What’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s about Kara.” 

 

“Oh god. It’s about the little thing isn’t it. It bothers you.”

 

“No,” Cat made Alex look at her, “I love Little and Big Kara. But it is an issue when we are at work. I need an assistant Alex, and lately she has been spending more time as Little Kara than big.”

 

“You want to get a new assistant,” Alex concluded.

 

“Yes, I’m not going to fire her though Alex, I’m just going to get a second assistant.” Alex pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed her.

 

“You do whatever it is you think you need to do Babe. I will understand. Kara might not, but she doesn’t really have a choice now does she.” Cat chuckled. 

 

“No she does not. I love you Alex Danvers.”

 

“Hmmm, how much?” 

 

“Let me show you,” Cat straddled Alex’s lap and kissed her hungrily.

 

“Please do,” Alex moaned.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Monday morning Kara walked off the elevator and into the office carrying the coffee and sticky bun from Noonan’s. Winn walked right up to her. 

 

“Hey, we have a problem.”

 

“I already handled the traffic back up.”

 

“Yes, that was very bad, granted. But this,” he motioned to the offices, “is way worse.”

 

“Winn, I will deal with Miss Grant,” she stopped when she saw a desk directly across from her, “Why is there a desk here?” she looked at the name plate that read _Siobhan Smythe_ , “And, uh, how do you pronounce that name?” Cat walked off of her elevator, “Uh, good morning Miss Grant.” 

 

“Kira,” she removed her sun glasses, “Hmm, I see you’ve met Siobhan.”

 

“I’m sorry, who?” a brunette woman walked up to her holding a coffee cup. 

 

“Good morning. Siobhan Smythe,” she extended her hand and Kara shook it. Kara looked to Cat. 

 

“You pronounce that name correctly.”

 

“Well, I could see that your job was beginning to strain your abilities, so I took it upon myself to hire another assistant to help you.” Siobhan stepped forward and offered the cup to Cat.

 

“Your coffee, Miss Grant. I hand-pressed it my self using beans grown in the shade of guava trees in the slope of Mount Baru in Panama.” Kara stepped up and offered her cup. 

 

“Uh, your latte, Miss Grant. From Noonan’s. Your favorite.”

 

“Get Olsen and Lane into my office,” she took the coffee from Siobhan, “I need someone to take notes,” she moved to go into her office, “You cover the phones, Kira. Siobhan, come with me.”

the brunette followed after their boss and Kara went to her desk. She used her super hearing  to listen into Cat’s conversation.

 

“Eavesdropping!” Cat said quite loudly; she knew Kara was listening and she was letting her know that she knew she was listening. Kara sighed and stopped listening.

 

Later that night, Alex had stayed late at work, and when she arrived home, the entire penthouse was silent. That was not good. Kara had grown closer to Cat and would sit with her to watch television if she wasn’t in her headspace. The only conclusion was something had happened at work. The brunette decided to talk to her sister first; she knocked on the door and opened it when she was allowed. 

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” She stayed in the doorway leaning against the frame. Kara was sitting in her bed hugging one of the pillows, the television was on the news.

 

“Why don’t you go ask your girlfriend?” Kara grumbled. 

 

“Because you’re closer,” Alex fully entered the room and sat on the side of the bed next to her sister, “What’s wrong Kara?”

 

“She’s replacing me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Cat, she’s replacing me. There was another assistant there today. Siobhan,” she made  face after saying her name, “She had her do everything today and made me run the phones. She even called her the correct name Alex.”

 

“Have you talked about this with Cat?”

 

“No…”

 

“Well, maybe you should do that.”

 

“It won’t help.” 

 

“It might,” Alex sensed that the blonde needed a subject change, “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Alright. Let me get changed and I will make up some grilled cheeses. I’ll call for you when they are ready.” She exited the room, closing the door behind her, and went to the master suite. Cat’s office door was open so she went in there first. 

 

“Hey hun,” Cat said looking up from the layouts, “Have a good day?” 

 

“It was long,” Alex replied, she wrapped her arms around Cat’s neck and kissed her cheek, “I hear you got another assistant.”

 

“I did,” the blonde nodded, “She shows potential.” 

 

“Maybe you should talk to Kara about why you got her.”

 

“I told her this morning.”

 

“Did you say it to her or at her Cat?” Cat gave Alex a strange look, “She thinks you are replacing her.”

 

“I’m not; Siobhan is there to assist Kara with assisting me. It’s obviously stressing her out quite a bit; in the past month she has left the office early because of going into her headspace than she has to save the city. That’s a lot Alex.” 

 

“Well then tell her that! I’m going to change and make Kara and I some food; have you eaten?” 

 

“Yes.” Alex kissed her again before leaving the office.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The next day Kara had been trying to avoid Siobhan as much as she possibly could since the woman worked right across from her. She succeeded for a while until the brunette had tried to chat with her over the computer about James Olsen. Kara politely answered everything verbally until the other woman said she was obsessed with him. That made her stand.

 

“I’m not obsessed with anyone!”

 

“Kira. Inside voice. Please.” Cat said from the door of her office, she walked back over to her desk. Kara’s cell phone started to ring. It was Alex, the DEO needed her. She hung up the phone and started to gather her things. 

 

“Um Siobhan. Miss Grant will need you to get her lunch. She wants…” the brunette cut her off. 

 

“Chef’s salad, no ham, no eggs, no cheese, boiled chicken, chopped julienne, with Dijon dressing on the side. Go. I got covered.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Just doing your job. One of us has to.” with that Kara left. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Wednesday morning Siobhan got there at the same time Kara did. 

 

“Kara! Just want you to know that I did all your work for you while you were gone. I don’t think Cat even noticed a difference.” 

 

“You know what?” Kara said angrily, “I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt. I tried being nice, but I don’t like you.” Siobhan chuckled.

 

“I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to be the next Cat Grant,” Kara scoffed, “I say four months at this desk tops, before I’m a junior reporter. Get some on-air experience, make a name for myself. Once everyone knows me, I’ll build my brand. Diversify. In ten years, people will be drying themselves using towels from my luxury home collection. And you? You’ll be booking my waxing appointments.”

 

“We’ll see which one of us gets to stay.” With that Kara placed her things at her desk and went to talk to James. After that talk she went to her desk and started taking phone calls. Until Cat called her into her office. Siobhan got up to follow her, But cat stopped her. 

 

“I called for Kira, not you,” she shooed her away, “Close the door, then sit please.” 

 

_“This is it,”_ Kara thought, _“She’s firing me.”_ Cat sat across from Kara on the opposite couch. 

 

“Kara, I should have told you about Siobhan when I hired her. And I know you are angry with me that I hired her at all, but Sweetheart I need her.” Kara looked up at the term of endearment, those were only used for Alex and Little Kara, “You have been spending a lot of the time out of the office whether it’s because of Supergirl duties or Little Kara wants to come out and play. And when you’re gone my job gets ten times harder than it already is.”

 

“So, I guess you’re firing me.”

 

“Kara Danvers! Why would you even think that! I know this job is the normalcy your life has in it. I don’t want to take that away from you. Siobhan is here for when you are not.”

 

“But, I was here on Monday, and you had her do everything.”

 

“For here to know what I want and like out of my assistants. It was her first day for goodness sake.”

 

“Oh,” Kara chuckled, “I didn’t think about it like that.”

 

“I know, that is why I am telling you all of this.”

 

“Thank you Cat.” 

 

“You’re welcome Kara. Now get back to work,” Kara stood and opened the door, “Oh and Kira,” the younger blonde looked up, as did Siobhan, “Please go get me a latte from Noonan’s? What ever the hell _Sharron_ has been giving me is disgusting.”

 

“Of course Miss Grant.” Kara smirked at Siobhan as she went towards the elevators.


	8. When Cat's Away The Sisters Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes away on business for a week Alex and Kara spend that time with each other.

**Monday**

 

“I will see you on Monday,” Cat said to Alex in between the kisses they were sharing. Alex, Kara, and Siobhan were dropping Cat off at the airport; the Queen of All Media would be spending the next week in Metropolis for some interviews, an award show, and a visit to her mother. The woman turned to her assistants, “Siobhan you will be in the office helping James Olsen with what ever he needs. Kira, you won’t be needed; take the week off to better yourself or buy a new wardrobe.”

 

“Yes Miss Grant,” both Kara and Siobhan said at the same time. Kara was actually getting the week off to spend time with her sister. 

 

“I love you,” Alex said before she kissed Cat again, “Call us when you land.” 

 

“I will. Tell Ladybug I love her.”

 

“Will do.” With that, Cat boarded her private jet. Alex turned and got into her SUV, and waved to the assistants. 

 

“Goodbye ladies!” she drove away. Siobhan and Kara got into the town car that they had taken with Cat to the airport back to CatCo.

 

"So, do you know how Cat met Alex?" Siobhan asked.

 

"Alex is an FBI agent and came around after an attack on the office," Kara replied. Siobhan hummed in response. When they arrived at CatCo Kara retrieved her laptop from her desk before flying to the penthouse. 

 

“Alex?” Kara called as she closed the patio doors, a storm was blowing in and it was making Kara on edge; she really didn’t like thunder. 

 

“Laundry room!” the blonde made her way towards the room, she found her sister folding a set of footed pajamas, “Hey! I heard a storms rolling in, you get here alright? It looks like your dry.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s just making it into the city; it hasn’t started raining yet.” Right as she said that there was a roll of thunder and it made Kara jump.

 

“You alright?” Kara gave Alex a pout, “I’ll take that as a no.” Another roll of thunder and Kara ran into her sister’s arms.

 

“Sissy.”

 

“It’s alright Kara. I’ve go you. You’re okay,” she picked up the blonde and carried her to her room, “Let’s get you changed and then you and I will watch a movie.”

 

“In your bed?” 

 

“Of course, you can sit on Aunt Cat’s side of the bed.”

 

“We call Aunt Cat?” 

 

“She’ll call us when she lands in Metropolis, and I will make sure you talk to her.” 

 

“Otay.”

 

“Hey!” Alex answered her phone, Kara was sitting between Alex’s legs leaning against her front. They were in the middle of their second movie when Cat called, “I was wondering when you were going to call.”

“Sorry. My phone died during the flight.” 

 

“It’s alright Hun.” Kara turned to look at her sister.

 

“Dat Aun’ Ca’?”

 

“Oh hold on, somebody wants to talk to you,” Alex handed her phone to Kara and took the pacifier from her mouth, “Here talk to Aunt Cat.”

 

“Hi Aunt Cat!”

 

“Hey Babygirl!” Cat greeted the younger blonde, “How are you doing?” she glared at her driver who had been giving her a strange look.

 

“Not good. Its stormin’ and da tunder is ‘carry,” Kara pouted. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. I bet Sissy is trying to make it better.”

 

“Yeah, we’s watchin’ _Scooby Doo.”_

 

_“_ That sounds fun. Can I talk to your sister please?” Kara nodded like the woman could see her and handed the phone back to Alex, “Alex?” 

 

“Yeah it’s me,” Alex said as handed the pacifier back to Kara.

 

“Is the storm bad?”

 

“No worse than the storm that we had around Thanksgiving.”

 

“Yeah, the only thing I really remember about that week was Leslie Willis and all the craziness that came with her.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

 

“Okay good. I just arrived at my hotel, I have to go check in.”

 

“Go, make the people cry,” Alex joked. 

 

“That might help me through missing you and Kara. I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too Cat.” Kara turned again.

 

“Lo’e you Aun’ Ca’!” the blonde yelled. 

 

“Did you hear that?” 

 

“Yes I did. Give her a kiss for me. I’ve got to go; I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“I will. Talk to you later,” Alex hung up and kissed the top of Kara’s head, “That is from Aunt Cat.”

 

“When Aun’ Ca’ comin’ home?” 

 

“In one week.”

 

“Dat’s foreber!” Kara sighed dramatically.

 

“I know, but it will be here before you know it.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Wednesday**

 

“NOOOOOO!” Kara yelled as she thrashed around on the floor of the kitchen. She had woken up in a rather poor mood and was not having a good day. Alex was very close to putting the girl in time out. 

 

“Kara, I told you that if you didn’t finish your lunch you couldn’t have a cookie!” Alex yelled over her sister’s cries.

 

“COOKIEEEEE!!!!” 

 

“No Kara!”

 

“COOKIEEEEE!!!!”Alex snapped she walked over her sister and pulled a bottle out of the cupboard. She filed it with milk, then warmed it. She grabbed the bottle, and then picked up Kara.

 

“Come on, I think it’s time for a nap,” Alex carried the blonde to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the living room; she placed the bottle in her mouth, and Kara fought hard, whining and spitting the bottle out every once in a while, “Please calm down.” Kara continued to whine. Alex had to think quickly before she started to sing. 

 

**“Smile though your heart is aching**

**Smile even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by**

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you**

**Light up your face with gladness**

**Hide every trace of sadness**

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying?**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying?**

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

**If you just smile”**

 

By the end of the song Kara was fighting sleep, her eyes would close then pop open. 

 

“Go to sleep Kara.” the blonde’s eyes closed for good and Alex took a giant sigh of relief. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Friday**

 

Kara crawled out of her bed, the sun was up, that meant that Alex must be making breakfast. She ran down the hall, when she reached the living area she frowned when she found it empty. Alex had promised her that they would go to the zoo, but her sister had to be up to take her there. She ran down to Alex and Aunt Cat’s bedroom; she poked her head in the room. Alex was asleep in the bed wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Kara was hungry and needed Alex to make breakfast. She needed to get her up, and there was only one way to do that. She ran and hopped up on to the bed; she started to jump.

 

“Kara,” Alex groaned into her pillow, “Stop jumping on the bed.”

 

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” Kara chanted. Alex sat up.

 

“Alright! Fine, I’m up!” Kara stopped and sat down in front of her sister. 

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Of course you are. Waffles or pancakes?” 

 

“Fwench tost!”

 

“French toast it is! Come on you can help.”

 

Later that afternoon, Alex parked in a spot across the street from The National City Zoo. She turned in her seat to see Kara bouncing with excitement in her carseat. 

 

“Kara, look at me,” the blonde turned her attention to her, “I need you to listen to me today. I need you to pay attention and not run away from me.” Kara nodded.

 

“Otay Sissy.”

 

“Good, if you’re a good girl I will buy you a toy from the gift shop,” Kara’s face lit up, “But only if you’re good.”

 

“I be good.” The sisters got out of the car and walked hand in hand across the street to the entrance. There weren’t many people there since it was during a work day; just a few school groups, and some moms with their small children. Alex followed Kara through the zoo looking at all of the animals, some of them twice. Kara really enjoyed the lions and they even got to see them eat. As gruesome as it was the blonde really enjoyed that part. They were sitting in a bench eating the sandwiches Alex had made for them when her phone started to ring. 

 

“It’s Aunt Cat!” she swiped right, “Hey!” 

 

“Hey, what are my two favorite girls up to today?” Cat asked.

 

“We are enjoying a day at the zoo.”

 

“Yeah? Is she being good?”

 

“Yes she is, but that might be because I bribed her,” during the conversation Kara had been trying to reach for the phone, “Here she wants to talk to you,” Alex handed her the phone. 

 

“Hi Aunt Cat!” Kara chirped into the phone.

 

“Hey Ladybug! Are you having fun at the zoo?”

 

“Uh-huh. I gots to see da lion eat!” 

 

“I bet that was cool. Are you being a good girl for your sister?”

 

“Yep! I been listenin’ and payin’ attention, and not runnin’ away.”

 

“That’s very specific.” 

 

“Here you talk to Sissy now. Love you!” Kara handed the phone back to Alex and continued to eat her sandwich.

 

“That was weird,” Alex shook her head.

 

“Tell her I love her too.”

 

“Aunt Cat loves you too,” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head, “So who are you meeting with today?”

 

“Kate Hudson,” Cat rolled her eyes, “Why the hell would Siobhan schedule this interview?” 

 

“Doesn’t she have a movie coming out in April?”

 

“Yes, and that movie has plenty of other people in it that I would rather talk with.” 

 

“What’s wrong with Kate Hudson?” Alex laughed.

 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to do this interview.” 

 

“Would you rather be at the zoo?”

 

“If it meant I get to spend time with you and Kara, than yes, I would,”Cat said, she sighed heavily, “I have to go. I love you both.”

 

“We love and miss you too. Goodbye,” she pointed the phone towards Kara, “Say goodbye to Aunt Cat.”

 

“Bye!” Kara yelled. 

 

“Goodbye!” Cat called back before she hung up. 

 

After another two hours and three more trips to the lions the Danvers sisters left the zoo. Alex had bought Kara a stuffed lion and a t-shirt with a lion on it. On the way home, the brunette chuckled when she looked in her rear view mirror and sound Kara asleep cuddling her new friend. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Sunday**

 

Kara sat on the couch watching _Dragon Tales_ while Alex was in the kitchen cleaning up after their lunch. Unexpectedly the elevator doors opened and Cat walked through them, pulling her suitcase in after her. 

 

“Aunt Cat!” Kara yelled as she hopped off the couch and ran into the older blonde’s arms. Alex looked up, dropped the dishrag she was using to wipe the counters off, and went to greet her girlfriend. Cat placed a kiss to Kara’s cheek then gave Alex a long kiss. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked, “You aren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I took an earlier flight to get home to my girls,” Cat explained, pulling Kara back in for a hug, “I missed you both so much.”

 

“You’re not showing it very well,” the brunette joked.

 

“I’ll show you how much I missed you later, after bedtime,” she kissed Alex again. 

 

“Hmmm, I’m okay with that.”

 

“So,”Cat said guiding Kara back to the couch, “tell me about everything I missed.”

 

“Dere was dis really big sto’m…”


	9. Ladybug Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Aunt Cat spend the day out together.

Cat and Alex entered the penthouse; Kara had been busy out saving the city, so they had taken the opportunity to go out on a date. The tv was on and Supergirl’s boots were sitting next to the balcony doors, that meant that Kara was home. Alex peeked over the back of the couch before she called Cat over. Kara was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her super suit in a heap on the floor except for her cape which she had wrapped herself in. 

 

“That is precious,” Cat said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

 

“Send me that please,” Alex said as she moved away to put their leftovers in the refrigerator. 

 

“Of course. We should probably move her. That couch is comfortable, but not that great to sleep on.”

 

“Speaking from experience Love?”

 

“I have fallen asleep here after some late nights out.”

 

“You move her,” Alex kissed Cat’s cheek, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

“Well, in that case I think I will join you.”

 

“Cat!”

 

“Kidding, kidding. Go on. I’ll meet you in there,” Alex made her way to the master suite, the older blonde turned back to the sleeping girl, she lightly shook her, “Kara,” the younger girl made a face and Cat chuckled, “Kara wake up,” she groaned, “Come on Kara, you’ve got to move to your bed,” Kara cracked one eye open, “Hello there.” Kara sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 

“What time is is?”

 

“It’s going on ten. Come on you’re obviously tired,” Cat helped Kara, still wrapped in her cape, to her bedroom, once she was on the bed Cat turned off the light, “Goodnight Kara.”

 

“Night,” the Kryptonian mumbled before Cat closed the door with a smile and a shake of her head. She went to the master suite and joined her girlfriend in the shower. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Cat was awoken hours later from something crawling over her. It was three in the morning and now was not the time to be woken up. Obviously it was Kara and she was glad that she and Alex had thought ahead and pulled on some clothes before they fell asleep.

 

“Kara, Honey, what are you doing?” she groaned.

 

“Wanna s’eep with you and Sissy,” Kara said as she moved her sister over who had been spooning Cat.

“And you felt the need to climb over me to get in?” Kara settled in-between the two older woman. 

 

“Yeah. You cuddle me?” Cat rolled her eyes and turned over to pull the girl closer. When Cat woke again, she found that Kara was laying on top of her, she groaned. She heard a chuckling from the other side of the bed. 

 

“It’s not funny, she is crushing me.”

 

“That just makes it even more funny,” Alex laughed, “But I guess if it’s that bad I will help.” 

 

“Please!”

 

“Bumblebee,” Kara buried her face into Cat’s chest, “Hey those are mine! Kara wake up.”

 

“Alex!” Cat exclaimed.

 

“Only I get to touch those. Come on Kara, wake up.” 

 

“No,” Kara whined. Cat rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through long blond hair. 

 

“Ladybug, you’re laying on top of me and it’s very uncomfortable. Do you think you can just move over a little bit?”

 

“No,”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Is wet,” she mumbled. Alex’s eyes popped open and Cat felt her hand hit the bed, and heard her sigh. That’s when Cat noticed that her leg was damp. 

 

“Did you have an accident?” Alex asked. 

 

“Mhmm,” Kara nodded.

 

“Why don’t we go get you in the bath and let Aunt Cat take a shower, then we can go get some breakfast.”

 

“Waffles?” Both Alex and Cat chuckled.

 

“Yes, you can have waffles,” Alex got up, “Now come on Miss Thing.” Kara rolled off of Cat and the bed and followed Alex to her bathroom down the hall. While Cat was in the shower Alex entered the bathroom.

 

“Hey, I’m going to throw yours and Kara’s pajamas in the sheets.”

 

“Okay Hun. Where’s Kara?”

 

“Playing with the bubbles that I put in. I’ve got another five or ten minutes before she gets bored.” Cat smiled. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Once I’m ready you can shower and I will help her get ready.”

 

“Thanks Babe.” 

 

Alex emerged from the master suite twenty minutes later, Cat and Kara were sitting on the couch watching _Zoboomafoo._ Cat was in a pair of black slacks, a purple oxford, and a grey blazer. Kara was in a red and black striped long sleeve, a pair of overalls, and red overalls, her hair in a french braid. 

 

“Sissy! C‘mon, let’s go get waffles!!” Kara said, she had ran towards her sister and started to pull her towards the elevator, “C’mon Aunt Cat!” 

 

“Hold on Kara, we’ve got to turn the tv off,” Cat chuckled grabbing the remote.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Danvers,” Alex answered, Kara had just finished her waffle when the brunette’s phone rang, “Shit, alright I will be there in a half hour,” Alex hung up the phone, “I am needed at work,” she turned to Cat, “Will you be alright with her by yourself?”

 

“Come on Alex, I’ve been alone with Little Kara before,” Cat said.

 

“You’re right. Sorry,” Alex stood and grabbed her purse, kissed Cat, and kissed the top of Kara’s head, “I love you both,” she made Kara look her in the eye, “Be good for Aunt Cat.”

 

“I will,” Kara said, fighting the napkin that Cat was trying to use to wipe her face.

 

“Good girl,” she placed one more kiss to the top of her head she called, “I love you!” as she exited the diner. 

 

“What we gonna do now?” Kara asked. 

 

“First I am going to get that syrup off your face and then…” she paused for a moment to think, “how about we do some shopping.”

 

“Yeah!” Kara exclaimed. 

 

After a trip to the diner’s bathroom to clean Kara’s face, the two set off to Cat’s favorite stores. Kara was very excited that she got to help Aunt Cat pick out her clothes. She wasn’t very happy when Aunt Cat had her trying on a bunch of clothes. Her excitement picked up again when they left that store and Aunt Cat said they were going to the toy store. 

 

Cat completely regretted taking Kara to the toy store. She had a hard time keeping track of Kara and the looks that people were giving Kara was making her angry. After almost two hours of venturing through the three level toy store the blondes left with a dollhouse being shipped to the penthouse. Cat’s cellphone rang as she and Kara made their way back to the penthouse, it was almost nap time and the older woman could tell Kara was fighting the sleep. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey it’s me,” Alex said, “What are you two up to?”

 

“We are on our way home. We went shopping for some new clothes for both of us and she just picked out a dollhouse.” 

 

“Cat! Why do you insist on spoiling her?” Alex laughed. Her sister had Cat wrapped around her finger. 

 

“Because she is my ladybug and I love her.”

 

“You love me don’t you?” 

 

“Yes and I spoil you in many, many ways Alex Danvers.” 

 

“I know I just wanted to hear it from you. Look, I’m going to be here for a while longer and I just wanted to make sure that was okay.”

 

“Of course Hun. Ladybug is about ready for her N-A-P.”

 

“I bet she is,” Alex sighed, “I’ve got to go, tell Kara I love her.”

 

“I will.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Goodbye.” Cat put her phone in her purse, and pulled Kara close and Kara places her head on Cat’s shoulder as they walked.

 

“Dat sissy?” Kara mumbled.

 

“Yes it was. She said she loved you.” 

 

“She come home?”

 

“Not yet, she has to make sure that those big, bad aliens stay locked up,” they arrived at their building, “Let’s go up watch some tv.” Not even five minutes into the episode of _Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood_ Kara was asleep.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_**  

 

Alex walked out of the elevator and found Cat sitting up on the couch, some old movie was on the tv. When she walked closer she found that older woman was asleep, Kara was as well; her head in Cat’s lap, a pacifier in her mouth. Alex took a photo. Kara’s new dollhouse was set up in the corner and the bags full of clothing were in behind the couch.

 

“God you spoil her far too much,” she said with a shake of her head. 

 

“Some of them are mine,” Cat said, making Alex jump. 

 

“Jesus, you just about gave me a heart attack!” 

 

“Sorry. Did you get everything taken care of?”

 

“For now yes. Has she been asleep since you got home?” 

 

“No, she fell asleep again after having lunch and playing with her new toy for an hour and a half.”

 

“Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Well, how does pizza sound?” Alex asked, leaning on the back to the couch next to Cat. 

 

“Amazing. You order,” she turned so she could kiss her girlfriend. 

 

“Will do,” she looked down at her sister, “She looks so sweet when she’s asleep doesn’t she?”

 

“Of course she does. You know the saying; butterfly kisses and ladybug hugs, that’s what little girls are made of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was, I hope you liked it. So, I must ask you all for some requests, because I have no more ideas. This chapter was a stretch as it is. Please and thank you all!


	10. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kara comes out at work and it makes a certain CatCo employee wonder what is going on with Kara.

“Beauty and the beast!” Kara sang loudly. Little Kara had come out at work and Cat was just trying to keep her entertained since Alex couldn’t come and get her and she couldn’t leave the office.

 

“That was beautiful Ladybug, but remember? You need to be quiet,” Cat smiled, not looking up at the young blonde. 

 

“Sorry Aunt Cat.” 

 

“It’s alright Sweetie,” Kara went back to her movie and Cat continued her work. That is until Lucy Lane came walking into her office. 

 

“Miss Grant… Oh hi Kara.” Kara looked up from her tablet.

 

“Hi,” she said shyly which made Lucy curious, she thought they had become friends in the last few months since she had moved to National City. 

 

“What do you want Lane?” Cat asked.

 

“Oh yes, sorry. I just wanted to keep you updated on the lawsuit.”

 

“Go ahead,” Cat waved her on, and Lucy preceded to tell her about what had been going on in the case, until Kara stood and got both of the women’s attentions. 

 

“Can we go home?” This made curious Lucy even more curious.

 

“I’m Kara’s ride. She and her sister moved in with me a few months ago,” Cat tried to pass it off. 

 

“It’s fine, I was done anyway. You two have a good night.”

 

“You too Lucy.”

 

“Bye Kara,” 

 

“Bye,” Kara shyly said again. As she left, Lucy promised herself that she would keep an eye on Kara’s strange behavior.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Lucy had been keeping an eye on Kara’s behavior and today it was the way it had been a few days ago; she was practically hiding in Cat’s office, her nose stuck in her tablet, and the way Cat was treating was…sweet? Cat and Kara had stayed late again tonight, and so did Lucy she told herself, and James, it was because she had work to do, but really she wanted to see what was going on with Cat and Kara. Cat must not have realized that she was still there, because her office door was open. 

 

“I’m bored,” Kara said. _Shouldn’t she be working?_ Lucy asked herself. 

 

“Play a game on your tablet,” Cat suggested. _This is weird._  

 

“Dey’s no fun,” Kara pouted. _Pouting?_ _And did she just say dey’s?_

 

“I don’t know what to tell you Ladybug,” _Ladybug?_ “I don’t have any toys here at the office.” _Toys?_

 

“But I wanna play,” Kara whined, kicking her legs on the couch showing her displeasure. _Is she throwing a temper tantrum?_

 

“Kara,” Cat said warningly.

 

“I’m bored,” Kara kicked. _Why was Kara acting like a child?_

 

“Kara Danvers, if I have to warn you again you are going in time out.” _And why is Cat treating her like a child?_

 

“But I wanna play!!” Lucy saw Cat take a moment before standing from her desk and guiding Kara into one of the corners of her office.

 

“You know the rules Kara Zor-El Danvers. Throwing a tantrum will not help you get your way. You will face that corner for five minutes.”

 

“I’m sorry Aunt Cat,” Kara sobbed. 

 

“I know you are. Just five minutes Baby, and then you are all forgiven,” Cat kissed Kara’s cheek and turned away from her. That was when she noticed Lucy sitting in her office. She sighed and made her way out of the office, “I’ll be right back Kara. Do not move from that spot.” Lucy met her half way.

 

“What are you still doing here Lucy?” Cat demanded. 

 

“I was just finishing up some paperwork for the day.”

 

“How much of that did you see?” Cat sighed, she had promised she would work as hard as she could to keep Little Kara a secret. 

 

“All of it. What the hell is going on with Kara? Did she get hit some alien blaster that is making her act like a child?”

 

“Wait, you know she’s Supergirl?” as far as Cat knew only James and the Sweater Hobbit knew, when did she tell Lucy?

 

“Please Cat. A pair of glasses and an up do? Who is actually falling for that?”

 

“Way more people than you would think,” Cat chuckled.

 

“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” 

 

“At times, Kara’s mind will regress and she will turn into an oversized toddler,” Cat explained.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. It’s been happening since she became Supergirl. It’s her way of making sure she doesn’t spread herself too thin.”

 

“Is it weird? Taking care a toddler that has the body of an adult?”

 

“At first, but then Little Kara worms your way into your heart and you fall in love with her,” Cat looked over her shoulder to the girl who was still standing in the corner.

 

“You care for her don’t you?” Lucy asked and Cat nodded, “Can I meet her?”

 

“That’s up to her really. Why don’t we go try it,” Cat lead the brunette into the office, “Kara honey, you can come out now,” Kara bolted from the corner and into Cat’s arms. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know you are Ladybug. You did your time, all’s forgiven,” she turned them around and Kara noticed the other person in the room and she moved so she was hiding behind Cat as best she could since she was two and a half inches taller than her, “It’s alright Kara. This is my friend Lucy, she wants to meet you.”

 

“Hi,” Kara said meekly.

 

“Hi Kara. You know, my friend has some markers in his office. Why don’t you and I go color and let Aunt Cat finish her work.” Kara looked to Cat.

 

“Go on, I won’t be much longer. And then we can go home. I’m sure Sissy is making us a really good dinner tonight.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_**  

 

When Cat entered Lucy’s office, she smiled at what she saw. Kara and Lucy were both sitting at the desk using the markers to color in different pictures. She knocked and Kara looked up excitedly she rushed to Cat and pulled her back to the desk so she could see her artwork.

 

“Lucy got some pictures for us to color from her computer and I colored four of ‘em. I colored out side da lines a little bit, but she said it was okay. I colored a picture for you and Sissy’s offices, an’ one for Lucy too. She hanged hers up see?” the blonde pointed to a picture of a castle with a dragon flying over it hanging on the bulletin board that was on the wall.

 

“That’s great Kara! So you like Lucy?” 

 

“Uh huh! She said that I can come visit her office anytime I’m here!”

 

“But?” Lucy asked knowingly.

 

“Oh! I have to ask you first,” Kara stated.

 

“I that would be okay,” she smiled at Lucy, “Okay say thank you and goodbye to Lucy then go get Big Kara’s purse from her desk,” Cat instructed, Kara hugged the brunette and ran out of the office, “WALK KARA!” Cat yelled after her, she turned to Lucy, “Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem Miss Grant. You were right, it’s hard not to love Kara’s little side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has three of the requests. Frozenfever9712 said a tantrum; check, Myka suggested Aunt Cat dish out a punishment; check, and Addison requested that someone at Catco find out and help; double check. 
> 
> Keep the requests coming guys! Thanks a bunch!


	11. Nothing's Gonna Harm You

“I’m glad you asked me over tonight Lucy,” Kara said as she sat down on Lucy Lane’s couch with a bowl of popcorn, “It’s Alex and Cat’s six month anniversary and I do not want to even think about what they are doing,” she shook her head, “What are we watching?” 

 

“You know what they are doing Kara,” Lucy laughed, “ _The Exorcist._ ”

 

“I’ve never seen that.”

 

“Oh you’ll love it,” Lucy said as she hit play.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“This better be fucking important,” Alex said as she sat up in bed with her phone to her ear, she hadn’t even looked at the caller ID.

 

“I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t,” Lucy replied over Kara’s cries.

 

“Lucy? What’s wrong? What happened?” Cat sat up as well, all thoughts about getting back to what they were doing gone.

 

“I can’t get her to stop crying. Please come.”

 

“We’ll be there in five minutes Lucy hold on,” Alex replied before hanging up and getting out of the bed.

 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Cat asked, following the brunette into the closet. 

 

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged as she started to pull on clothes, “All I know is Kara won’t stop crying and it’s stressing Lucy out.” As they exited the elevator on Lucy’s floor they could clearly hear Kara sobbing down the hall. Cat didn’t even bother knocking, they walked into the room and found Kara sitting on Lucy’s lap sobbing, Lucy had tears in her eyes as well. When Kara saw them she reached out for one of them to hold her. 

 

“Si-iss-sy,” she said in-between sobs, “A-aun’ Ca-at!” Alex reached her first and pulled her into her arms. 

 

“Oh my goodness,” Alex said, “What is with all the tears? Hmmm Bumblebee?” She took a duffle bag from Cat, pulled out a pacifier and placed it in the young blonde’s mouth, “Why don’t we go get you changed into a diaper, and I think Aunt Cat packed your Super Jammies,” she was referring to Kara’s favorite pair of footed pajamas that had the House of El’s coat of arms scattered all over them, she turned to Lucy, “Bedroom?” the brunette pointed down the hall.

 

“First door on your left.” With that Alex and Kara exited the room.

 

“What happened Lucy?” Cat asked as she sat down next to the younger woman on the couch.

 

“I don’t even know really,” Lucy sighed, “Big Kara came over to help me get over my break up with James and to get out of the penthouse so that she couldn’t hear you and Alex. We were watching _The Exorcist,_ and having a good time and the next thing I know, a really terrified Little Kara is jumping into my lap and crying over one of the scary parts. I couldn’t even tell when she switched over. God only knows how long she had been watching that,” more tears started to run down her face. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Cat said placing her hand on the younger girl’s leg, “You had no idea that Little Kara would come out. And it is really hard to tell when she has if she doesn’t say anything. You turned off the movie when you saw she was little right?” Lucy nodded, “And you cuddled her, gave her lots of love, and reassured her that everything was alright?” she nodded, “And you called for help when you needed it. Correct?” she nodded again, “Then you did everything correctly. There is nothing more you could have done.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. Listen,” they both stopped and heard nothing, “she’s already stopped crying. Kara is going to be just fine.”

 

“Thank you Miss Grant.” 

 

“No problem. And since I know we are going to be spending a lot of time together; you can call me Cat when it doesn’t have anything to do with the office.”

 

“I will do that,” Alex walked into the room carrying Kara in her new pajamas, pacifier still in her mouth, “You okay now Kara?” the girl nodded.

 

“Scawwy,” she mumbled behind her pacifier. Both Cat and Lucy walked over to her girl and Cat gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“I bet,” the older blonde said. 

 

“Now,” Alex said, “I think it is time we head home and get a certain Kryptonian to bed because it is way passed her bedtime.” It was going on eleven-thirty and Little Kara was normally put to bed around nine.

 

“Wucy?” Kara asked. 

 

“No,” Lucy said, “I’m going to stay here and sleep in my bed.”

 

“But,” Cat cut in, “I bet if you ask really nicely Lucy will join us at the park tomorrow.” Kara looked over to her friend.

 

“Peeeeze?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world kiddo,” Lucy said running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Alright Kara, it is time to go to sleep,” Cat said as she placed the nipple of the bottle of warm milk into the girl’s mouth. Kara had refused to got to sleep after her second nightmare two hours ago. They had tried everything they could think of, and none of it was working, this was the second bottle they were trying. Kara grunted her displeasure when she noticed that the milk was making her fall asleep.

 

“Please Kara, I know you’re tired,” Alex sighed from the bed that was across the room, “Aunt Cat and I are tired too.”

 

“Noooo,” Kara whined, pushing the bottle away from her mouth, “Seep scawy.”

 

“They’re just bad dreams Kara. It can’t hurt you in real life,” Alex tried to explain while Cat put the bottle back in her mouth. Cat got an idea. She started to sing softly. 

 

**_Nothing's gonna harm you_ **

**_Not while I'm around_ **

**_Nothing's gonna harm you_ **

**_No sir, not while I'm around_ **

 

Alex caught on and sang the next part.

 

**_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_ **

**_I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways_ **

**_No one's gonna hurt you_ **

**_No one's gonna dareOthers can desert you_ **

**_Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_ **

 

Cat smiled when she noticed it was working and Kara was falling asleep; she sang again. 

 

**_Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while_ **

**_But in time_ **

**_Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around_ **

**_Being close and being clever_ **

**_Ain't like being true_ **

**_I don't need to, I would never_ **

**_Hide a thing from you_ **

**_Like some_ **

**_No one's gonna hurt you_ **

**_No one's gonna dare_ **

**_Others can desert you_ **

**_Not a worry, whistle I'll be there_ **

 

They finished the song together.

 

**_Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile_ **

**_But in time_ **

**_Nothing can harm you_ **

**_Not while I'm around._ **

 

“She’s asleep,” Alex said as she stood to take Kara from Cat. Cat smiled and laid down next to the sisters. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend our anniversary. I’m sorry Cat.” The older woman leaned over Kara to give Alex a kiss. 

 

“No apology necessary. It was perfect,” she kissed her one more time before moving back to her side, “Now get some rest. You’re going to need it for tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one was a little hard for me to get how I wanted it. It kinda covers Frozenfever9712's request of Little Kara comes out during a scary movie. It also covers Takingthelongway's request for Kara keeping Alex and Cat up all night because of nightmares. I don't know if I will use anything from last night's episode in this story line. I just don't think it would work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Hurt

“It is about damn time you called Alexandra,” Cat answered her phone; Alex and Kara had left for some disaster yesterday morning and this was the first call that Cat had gotten, “I would like it if you called me at least every twelve hours just to make sure you are both still alive.”

 

“You know I can’t do that Cat,” Alex replied, “But we are both okay. Well, sort of.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Kara lost her powers. That’s actually what I am calling you about. I have to go back out and try and capture the stupid alien.”

 

“Kara lost her powers and you didn’t even get the thing?”

 

“He’s very powerful. Anyway, I can’t take Kara home so any minute now Agent Vasquez will be there to bring you here.”

 

“Which one is that one?”

 

“We were at her apartment last week,” Alex sighed, she poked her head into the medical room that Kara was in. One of the medics was placing a cast on Kara’s left arm from her fingers all the way up, past her elbow, to the middle of her Humerus. The Kryptonian had been in the air when her powers blew. 

 

“Oh I like her!” Cat said in recognition. 

 

“Yes I know, that is why I had them send her. Now, you know that we can’t let you know where we are located.”

 

“You’re not going to pull a hood over my head are you?”

 

“I’m afraid we are Miss Grant,” Cat turned around to find Agent Vasquez standing in the doorway of her office. 

 

“Vasquez is here,” Cat sighed, “I will see you when I get there.” 

 

“I love you. And remember that you like her,” Alex replied. 

 

“I’ll try. I love you too,” Cat hung up the phone and turned to the other woman, “Alright Donna, let’s get this over with.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Have I mentioned that I hate where you work?” Cat said as she was escorted into the medical room that the Danvers sisters were in. Alex walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

 

“I do believe you said it last week,” the brunette pointed out.

 

“Yes, well no one should be called in to work at three o’clock in the morning.”

 

“And unfortunately, secret government agencies don’t really have office hours,” Alex said before kissing Cat again and turned back to her sister.

 

“She’s asleep?” Cat asked. 

 

“With the help of some very heavy drugs,” Alex laughed.

 

“Poor baby,” Cat pouted as she moved towards the girl. 

 

“She should be out for the next few hours and when she does wake she’s going to be in a lot of pain and vey emotional. Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle that by yourself?”

 

“I will be fine. You and your friends go and play your game of capture the alien,” Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Alex hugged her, “I’m not sure when I will be home. Like I said, this one is tough.”

 

“As long as you come home alive I will be happy.” They kissed and Vasquez reentered the room. 

 

“I hate to interrupt, but we have to get going Miss Grant.” The girlfriends kissed again before parting so Cat and Kara could get taken home.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Kara woke with a large pain in her head and an even bigger pain in her arm. Why did Big Kara have to be so careless? She whimpered and she felt a hand stroke her hair. Kara opened her eyes and found she was in the living room. She turned slightly and winced when she felt pain in her belly. 

 

“Careful sweetheart, you’ve got a lot of boo-boos,” Aunt Cat said. 

 

“Owie,” Kara pouted.

 

“I know Ladybug,” Kara finally turned to look up at Cat, and the older woman smiled at her, “Are you hungry?”

 

“No,” Kara whined slowly moving so that she could be closer to her Aunt Cat, “We watch a movie?”

 

“That is a great idea. how about we watch it in mine and Sissy’s bed so we cuddle properly?” Kara nodded, and moved so Cat could get up, once she was standing she lifted her arms, “Ladybug, you know I can’t carry you like Sissy can.” That was when Kara realized that Alex wasn’t there, she sat up, though it pained her to do so, and started to look around for the brunette.

 

“Sissy?” Kara asked turning back to Cat, her bottom lip jutting out.

 

“Sissy is working, but as soon as she is done she is coming home,” Kara’s eyes filled with tears, “How about this, I get you all set up in our bed, and while I make some popcorn I’ll call Lucy to see if she wants to watch movies with us today,” Kara nodded and Cat helped her up, and very carefully guided her to the master bedroom. Once the girl was under the covers and watching the beginning of _Tarzan_ Cat exited the room to make the popcorn and call Lucy Lane.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Cat jumped awake thanks to her phone that was next to her on the side table. The menu for the movie that they had been watching was replaying on the television. As she sat up she saw Kara laying in-between herself and Lucy, she was taking up most of the bed, her arms and legs going every which way. She rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Miss Grant? This is Agent Vasquez,” panic rushed over the the blonde, they wouldn’t be calling her at three o’clock in the morning if there wasn’t a problem, “Alex has been injured. I am on my way to your place to pick you and Kara up.”

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Cat asked as she threw the comforter off of her. 

 

“She has some internal bleeding as well as a few burns that needed some attention from a surgeon. They have been operating for about twenty minutes now. She also has a broken wrist.”

 

“Alright. I will get Kara up and we will be ready when you get here,” Cat replied, thankful that the agent already knew about Little Kara. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“I don’t care if this is inconveniencing you James. Get your ass on a plane and get back to National City.” This is what Alex heard when she started to come to, that and…Elmo? Her stomach hurt like a bitch, and… oh God why was it so bright? She took a minute to get used to the light before finally fully opening her eyes. She was in a hospital room, Cat sitting on her left with the phone to her ear. To her right sat Kara who was staring at the television that had _Sesame Street_ on. She was in her pajamas. Alex moved her arm, which she noticed had a black cast covering her wrist, over Cat’s and the woman turned to her.

 

“James I have to go. I expect you in the office by tonight,” Cat hung up the phone and turned to the injured woman, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Alex replied. 

 

“Sissy!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Hey Bumblebee. How’s your arm?”

 

“Hurts,” Kara pouted, “You got one too.”

 

“Yeah I do,” Alex said looking at her broken wrist, “Do you wanna know the cool things about casts though?”

 

“What?” Kara asked, tilting her head like a dog would. in her opinion, the thing sucked, she couldn’t move her arm and it was itchy. 

 

“You can have people sign them. When we leave we can get some markers and you, Aunt Cat, Lucy, Agent Vasquez, and Uncle Hank can sign my cast, and we can all sign yours.” A smile spread across Kara’s face. There was a knock at the door before it opened and Hank walked into the room carrying a duffle bag.

 

“Good morning ladies,” he said setting the bag down on the table in front of Alex.

 

“Mornin’ Uncle Hank! What’s in da bag?” Kara asked, she got up, hugged the man, then sat down in Cat’s lap.

 

“I stopped by your place and bought you all some things you might want, or need, while you are here,” he opened the bag and pulled out Cat’s laptop, “Miss Grant, figured you would need this to run your company,” next he pulled out Alex’s laptop, “No working Alex, for recreation only,” Alex rolled her eyes and Hank moved on, “For Kara, I didn’t know who would be here, so I grabbed her Color Wonder set, colored pencils, and a Harry Potter coloring book,” then he pulled out a grocery bag, “And I stopped at the store I got some markers to sign your casts with.”

 

The day was filled with Alex’s work friends coming and going, bringing her flowers, balloons, and signing both hers and Kara’s casts. By the end of visiting hours Kara was curled up asleep on Cat’s lap and Alex was near sleep herself. 

 

“Go to sleep Alex. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Cat said, one of the nurses had brought in a cot for her and Kara to sleep and she was about to move them over to it. 

 

“I love you,” Alex mumbled. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from both BeaMoraes and Karasoreldanvers, I hope you liked it! Keep the requests coming. They are helping so much!!!


	13. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is shorter than I usually write but I like where it ended. I hope you like it!

“Aunt Cat?” Cat looked up from her computer; she was sitting in her home office working through her personal emails; Alex was working late so she would be giving Kara a bath soon so she could put her to bed for the night, “Aunt Cat have you seen Krypton?” Krypton was a stuffed bear that the Danvers had gotten Kara when she first arrived to Earth; both big and little Kara cherished the now well worn, very dirty bear.

 

“Not since you took him with us to the office this morning. Did you leave him in Lucy’s office?”

 

“I don’ know. We go look?”

 

“No Kara we can not go look. The office is closed and I am going to give you a bath soon.”

 

“But I need Krypton!” Kara whined stomping her foot, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“You should have thought about that when you left him there,” Cat said, “Now watch your attitude Kara. We have had a very nice night and I do not want to ruin it with one of your tantrums.”

 

“But Krypton!” tears were starting to make their way down Kara’s face now. 

 

“No Kara. You can get him on Monday.”

 

“You’re so mean! I hate you!” Kara yelled before running out of the room in tears. Cat sat staring at the spot that Kara had just ran from. She snapped out of it when she heard a door slam. Kara had just told her she hated her. She walked down the hall to Little Kara’s bedroom where she could hear the girl sobbing. She knocked.

 

“Kara honey…”

 

“Go ‘way!”

 

“Kara let’s talk about this.” 

 

“No! Go ‘way! I never wanna see you again!”

 

“Kara, you don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes I do!” Cat turned when she heard the elevator doors open. Alex walked out and urned in the direction of Kara’s crying.

 

“What’s going on?” the brunette asked. Before Cat could answer, the door flew open and Kara ran to her sister.

 

“I’ll let you talk to her. She still needs her bath.” Alex nodded and Cat went back to her office.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The next morning Alex came out to the living area where Kara was sitting at the opposite end of the couch that Cat was. Kara noticed she was in her work clothes. 

 

“You going to work Sissy?”

 

“There is some stuff that I need to do in the lab. I shouldn’t be long though,” Alex replied, pouring coffee into a travel mug. 

 

“I come too?” Kara asked, she didn’t want to stay here with Aunt Cat, she was still mad at her.

 

“You’ll be fine here Kara. You and Aunt Cat can sit in your jammies and watch movies.”

 

“But I wanna go with you.” Alex sighed and turned to the girl.

 

“Alright. But you need to get dressed,” Kara practically flew to her room and Alex leaned onto the back of the couch so her face was next to Cat’s, “Is that alright?” 

 

“It’s fine. I have some stuff I want to do anyway you two go.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said skeptically before kissing the blonde’s cheek, then her mouth. 

 

“SISSY!” Kara yelled from her room. Alex rolled her eyes. 

 

“Go, before she starts dressing herself,” Cat laughed. 

 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Alex closed her laptop and looked to her left. Kara and Vasquez sat on a blanket that in the corner of her office playing a game of Hungry Hungry Hippos. She watched as Kara beat the other woman, displeasing her greatly. 

“Kara, it’s time for us to get going. What do you say to Agent Vasquez for playing with you?”

 

“Tank you Vasquez.” Kara said as she stood. 

 

“No problem Kiddo. You make this place way more fun. See you Monday Alex.” 

 

“See ya Donna. Come on Bumblebee,” Alex lead her sister to the car and started to buckle Kara into her seat.

 

“Do we gotta go home?” Kara asked and Alex sighed. 

 

“Is this about last night?” Kara nodded, “It is time you forgave Cat.” 

 

“But I needed Krypton,” Kara pouted.

 

“You did just fine without him. And I’m not quite sure why you are mad at Aunt Cat because you know I would have told you the same thing,” Kara looked down like she was ashamed, “Do you think you can forgive Aunt Cat?” Kara nodded, “Good girl. Now let’s go see what Aunt Cat has been up to.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

When the sisters entered the penthouse they were greeted by a small black ball of fur. It barked twice before propping itself up against Kara, sniffing her legs. 

 

“Puppy!” Kara sat right where she was and pulled the dog into her arms, the animal started licking her face making her giggle.

 

“His name is Bailey,” Cat said standing from the couch. 

 

“You bought a dog,” Alex stated as she made her way to her sister.

 

“I did. He is a little over a year old.” 

 

“What kind of dog is it?” 

 

“He is a schnoodle.”

 

“A what?” Alex laughed.

 

“A schnauzer poodle mix. They call them schnoodles.”

 

“You bought a dog?”

 

“I thought he was cute,” Alex glared at her, “Okay so I thought he would help Kara like me again. But he does make me happy too.”

 

“Well your thoughts worked. But next time, promise me your won’t try to buy her love back?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“And maybe let me know when you plan on buying life changing things like animals.”

 

“I promise.” they kissed then went over to where Kara was playing with Bailey on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Frozenfever9712, I hope this you liked it. Bailey is based on my own dog, Sloan (Named after Mark Sloan on Grey's Anatomy). Thanks to everyone who is leaving comments and helping me write!


	14. Growing up is Optional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's back and it's going to stay this time. Enjoy! Make sure you send requests!

“Alex! Kara!” Cat called out as she placed her bag down, greeted Bailey, and took her shoes off, “I’m home!” 

 

“We’re in Kara’s room!” Alex called back. Cat picked her dog up and carried him down the hall, she found Big Kara’s room’s door open so she entered and found the sisters siting on the bed, 

 

“Hey Honey,” Alex said before they kissed.

 

“So I wanted to talk to you two about something,” both the sisters’ brows furrowed, “It’s good I promise. I was thinking that we need a vacation.”

 

“Didn’t we just take one a couple months ago?” Kara asked, scratching Bailey behind the ear.

 

“Yes, but I was thinking that we could get away, out of the state.” 

 

“And where exactly are we going Cat?” Alex asked, pulling the older woman to sit in her lap.

 

“Disney World,” Cat replied, trying to watch both of the Danvers’ reactions. They smiled

 

“You’re serious?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure Cat?”

 

“I have everything set up, I just wanted to see what you thought before made everything official,” Cat smiled. 

 

“We’re going to Disney World!” the sisters said together.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The private jet landed at the airport and Alex was thankful that Kara had slept through almost all of the flight; she would be so excited that she didn’t even want to think about it. Alex woke Kara who just mumbled and leaned into her sister, who practically dragged her to the car that was waiting to take them to the resort. Kara woke more during the drive, her excitement started to show. 

 

“I’m hungry,” she stated once they were the park. 

 

“There is a McDonalds we could swing through to get you all something to eat if you would like. You’re still a bit early for your check in time,” Neil, their driver, said. 

 

“That sounds great, thank you,” Cat replied, it didn’t sound great, but she was on vacation and she knew she was going to be walking and sweating off all the carbs that she would eat anyway.  Kara finished her second hash brown as they pulled up in front of their hotel. Cat went in to the hotel to check in while Kara and Alex took care of the luggage. Well, Alex took care of the luggage, Kara gawked at everything she saw. 

 

Their room was on the top floor, Cat used her wristband, or MagicBand as they called them, to unlock the door. They walked into the villa and Cat watched the sisters’ jaws drop. The windows had a view of Cinderella’s Castle and Space Mountain. 

 

“Whoa!” Kara said, rushing over to the window. 

 

“Come on Kara,” Cat said, guiding the younger blonde away from the window, “We need to unpack. Then we’re going to go down to the park.” They worked quickly to unpack their suitcases and the food that they had brought. 

 

“Can we go now?” Kara asked, bouncing on her toes. 

 

“Yes, let’s go,” Alex said, grabbing the backpack that would be used as the diaper bag for the next five days. They took the monorail to the park and waited five minutes for the park to officially open. Kara was practically flying she was so excited. 

 

“Where to first?” Cat asked, following after her girlfriend and her sister.

 

“Space Moun'ain!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“You heard the girl!” Alex said, “To Tomorrowland!” she pointed in the direction that they needed to go. After Space Mountain, they took on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and then Splash Mountain; conquering all three mountains in an hour and a half. Their lunch reservations were at  noon, so once they got off of Splash Mountain they made their way to the castle where Cinderella’s Royal Table was located. After lunch they continued to ride the rides. Kara had loved “It’s A Small World”; Alex and Cat did not. Alex had enjoyed herself on “Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin”. And Cat loved anything that was inside and got them out of the sun. While Alex and Kara waited to get on the “Mad Tea Party”, Cat did one of the things she does best: shop. After that ride, Kara started to get rather fussy and whiny after a while and Alex and Cat decided it was time to go back to the hotel. 

 

“But I don’t wanna take a nap! I’m not s'eepy,” Kara protested as they made their way out of the park. 

 

“Come on Ladybug, don’t lie. You barely slept at all last night,” Cat said.

 

“Noooo,” Kara whined.

 

“Yeeees,” Alex copied. Kara had silent tears as they rode the Monorail back to the hotel. She then fought them all the way back to the room. But after, Cat showed her the new pajamas that she had bought her( a pink t-shirt that she had purposely bought two sizes too big, and a pair of black and pink sweats), Kara wasn’t that upset about going to sleep.   

 

“So what else did you buy hmm?” Alex asked, opening the bags. 

“I bought myself a shirt,” Cat replied, as Alex pulled out the dark blue t-shirt with light blue stripes on the leaves, “And one for you,” Alex pulled out the black t-shirt that had the Tree of Life, The Hollywood Tower of Terror, Cinderella’s Castle, and Spaceship Earth geosphere all in glitter. 

 

“Ooo I like this,” Alex said, pulling it towards herself to see how it would fit. 

 

“I knew you would Dear.”

 

“Okay what else?” Alex moved to the other bag; it was larger and was full. She pulled out a black and pink zip hoodie.

 

“That one is Kara’s, it matches her sweatpants. It’s supposed to get chilly at night while we are here so I just want to make sure we are warm,” next was a gray hooded jacket with Minnie Mouse on the left, “That is yours. I am kind of questioning that one.”

 

“Don’t. I love it,” she leaned over to kiss her, “So I guess this one is yours?” she pulled out the black and white track jacket and Cat nodded, “Well you are going to awesome in it, but you look amazing in everything you wear.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Cat leaned over and kissed Alex, “Now tell me, where did you lay Kara down?”

 

“Her room, and we have about forty minutes.” Cat stood and pulled Alex into their room and closed the door behind her.

 

After their dinner they went back to Magic Kingdom where they rode more rides. And then they stood on Main Street USA with candy apples and watched the fireworks show; Kara wearing mouse ears that changed colors as the show went on. Afterwards they went back to the hotel; it didn't take long for all three of them to fall asleep. Kara in the middle of the bed between her sissy and Aunt Cat, a smile on her sleeping face.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Wake up! Wake up!” Cat turned over and looked at Kara who was shaking both her and Alex. 

 

“What Kara?”

 

“Time to get up!” 

 

“No, Kara. It isn’t,” Alex said, “It’s 5:30. Lay down for one more hour.” 

 

“I don’t wanna,” she whined. 

 

“Kara,” Cat said, pulling the younger blonde into her arms, “The more you sleep; the shorter the nap you will have to take, and that means you will have more time to have fun,” Kara sighed and gave up the fight, “Good girl,” she kissed her head. The next time she was woken up was from the alarm on the nightstand. She and Alex sat up and chuckled at the sight of Kara asleep.

 

“I’m going to order breakfast. Will you wake up Kara?” Alex asked as she rolled off the bed. 

 

“Yeah, leave me with the hard job,” Cat laughed. 

 

“Yep.”

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“C’mon! C’mon! C’mon!” Kara excitedly chanted as she pulled Alex and Cat down the path that lead to the entrance to “It’s Tough to be a Bug!” There were extra magic hours at Animal Kingdom that day so they and everyone else who was staying in the park got to go in an hour early. 

 

“It’s not going anywhere Ladybug,” Cat chuckled, “Slow down or you’re going to pull my arm out of it’s socket.”

 

“Sorry,” Kara said, stopping abruptly and looking rather guilty. Alex pulled her sister into a hug and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek. 

 

“It’s alright Bumblebee,” she pulled away, “We know you’re excited, just tone it down a little,” she kissed her cheek, “Now come on.” After that they went to “Expedition Everest” and Cat deeply regretted getting on that ride.

 

“Are you okay Aunt Cat?” Kara asked as Cat stood by the trash can trying to settle her stomach. 

 

“I’m fine Babygirl,” Cat replied, “I just think I am going to have to pass on the next rollercoaster. That one made my tummy a little upset.”

 

“Here Cat,” Alex said, handing her girlfriend the extra large bottle of water that they had brought.

 

“Thank you Love,” Cat took several long swigs before handing it back; she turned to Kara, “Which way?”

 

“That way to da dinasaur ride!” They rode “DINOSAUR” and then moved on to “Kilimanjaro Safaris”. Kara was very excited about seeing the animals.

 

“Oh Kara look!” Alex pointed out the male lion sitting on a rock in the shade.

 

“Roar!” Kara said. After, they took on “Kali River Rapids” before going to Tusker House Restaurant where they had lunch, meeting Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Goofy. 

 

“Goofy!” Kara squealed, food still in her mouth as the large dog approached their table. He waved and hugged Kara. Alex took several photos, some where Kara was paying attention, but most were candid. After lunch they went back to the hotel for nap time which all of them took part in; all of them were exhausted and they still had two and a half days left. 

 

By the end of the trip, Cat felt like she had made the best decision in taking the Danvers sisters to Disney World. She had hundreds of pictures from the trip that made one of the quotes from the man behind it all very true, “Growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional.

 


	15. Weekend At Lucy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara keeps interrupting Cat and Alex in the night. So they can get some alone time, Lucy takes Kara for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less than five days? Woo! This was requested by Frozenfever9712 and kinda gives more to Addison on Lucy babysitting. I hope you enjoy it! Requests are always welcome! Thanks bunches!!

“Yes…” Cat moaned, “God… Alex…” 

 

“Aunt Cat? Sissy?” the women heard before the bedroom door opened, and Alex pulled the sheet over them to cover up, “What are you doin?” 

 

“We’re… uh…” Alex responded, mortified that she sister has found them in this position. 

 

“Sissy is showing me how much she loves me,” Cat responded, sitting up but holding the sheet against her.

 

“But why are you nakey?” Kara asked, clutching her Dumbo plush tighter.

 

“That’s just how adults do it Sweetheart. Do you understand?” Kara nodded, “Good.”

 

“Did you need something Baby?” Alex asked, her shock finally wearing off. 

 

“I’s thirsty. Can I get some milk?” 

 

“Yeah. You go lay back down I will bring it to your room,” Alex replied; Kara yawned and nodded before walking out of the room, “Oh my god.”

 

“I thought you locked the door!” Cat said as she and Alex got up to pull on their pajamas. 

 

“I thought you did!” Alex replied and Cat sighed as she flopped back onto her pillow. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Hey,” Lucy greeted Alex as she ran to catch up with her in the halls of the DEO; she had been working part-time at CatCo so she could help out around the secret government agency, “I heard you were looking for me.”

 

“Oh yes!” Alex responded, never missing as step, “I need you to take Kara this weekend.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I need you to watch Kara this weekend so Cat and I can…” she looked around, “you know.”

 

“Have some trouble in the bedroom Agent Danvers?” Lucy giggled. 

 

“Yes. My little, Kryptonian sister is cock blocking me.”

 

“Is it a cock block if neither of you have a penis?” Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, Little Kara is being a twat swat. Will you watch her or not?”

 

“I would be happy to. When would you like me to pick her up?”

 

“Thank you! You can take her with you after work tomorrow. Cat will have everything you will need.”

 

“Okay. I do have a question.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“How did you used to… you know?”

 

“It was a lot easier when she was in the crib and she needed help to get out of it. But now that she has an actual bed she can just get up whenever she feels like it.”

 

“What about locking the door?”

 

“It doesn’t really help the mood when she is outside the door crying for one or both of us.”

 

“Got it. Maybe you should get put her back in the crib.”

 

“Yeah… But it’s also really nice not having to go get her after she’s had a nightmare, and she can just crawl right into our bed.” 

 

“I bet it is. But you know what would be even better? Sexy times with your girlfriend.” With that Lucy turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Knock, knock,” Lucy said as she stepped into Cat’s office the next evening. Mostly everyone was out of the office except a few stragglers. Kara sat up and smiled. 

 

“Who’s dere?” Kara asked, and Lucy had to think quick for a joke.

 

“Impatient cow.”

 

“Impatien…”

 

“Moo!” Lucy yelled, tickling Kara’s sides and making the girl burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Alright you two,” Cat said after a minute of the tickling, “This is a place of business.”

 

“Sorry Aunt Cat,” Kara said as she situated herself so she was in Lucy’s lap. 

 

“Yeah, sorry Aunt Cat,” Lucy joked. 

 

“Cute,” Cat rolled her eyes and pointed to three bags in the corner of her office hidden by a plant, “Those are her things Lucy. Have her back for dinner on Sunday, so… around six; you are welcome to stay for that. The large suitcase has some toys in it. The smaller one has her clothes. And the duffle is a giant diaper bag. And you are free to call us whenever you need us.”

 

“Alright! Anything else?” Lucy asked.

 

“Yes; don’t need us.” Cat responded standing in front of her and Kara; she leaned down and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, “Okay Ladybug. You be a good girl for Lucy. Alright?” Kara nodded, “Good girl,” she pulled her into a hug, “Sissy is going to call you when she gets off of work and we will call you before bedtime every night.” 

 

“I love you Aun’ Cat,” Kara said into the crook of Cat neck.

 

“I love you too Kara. Now go have fun with Lucy.” The two leave CatCo and go strait to Lucy’s apartment. 

 

“So what do you want to do kiddo?” Lucy asked after she placed Kara’s stuff in the guest room. 

 

“We go see a movie?”

 

“Perfect let’s see what’s playing,” She pulled out her laptop and searched, “So, our choices are _The Jungle Book_ or _Zootopia_.”

 

“ _Zootopia_!” Kara exclaimed hopping up and down.

 

“Sweet, let’s get changed out of our work clothes and go grab some dinner.” Lucy helped Kara change into a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans and white Converse. Lucy changed into a pair of black jeans, a black tee, and her own white Converse. They went to Noonan’s for dinner and Kara talked to Alex on the phone, then they went to their movie. Lucy’s phone rang as they entered the apartment. Kara was practically asleep and leaning into Lucy. 

 

“Oh, here Kara. It’s Sissy and Aunt Cat,” Lucy answered and handed the phone to the younger girl. 

 

“Hello?” Kara asked through a yawn. 

 

“Oh somebody is sleepy,” Cat chuckled.

 

“Uh huh” Kara nodded even though they couldn’t see it. 

 

“Well we will make this quick,” Alex said, “We love you Babygirl.”

 

“I lo’e you too.”

 

“Good night Kara,” both Alex and Cat said.

 

“Nigh’, nigh’,” Kara hung up and handed the phone back to Lucy. 

 

“Thank you. Now I believe it is time for this little girl to go to bed,” Kara nodded and followed Lucy to the bedroom where she was put into a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized shirt. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Lucy,” Kara said timidly from the doorway of the brunette’s bedroom, “Lucy?” Lucy lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Kara in the doorway. The girl looked so much younger in the oversized pajamas. The clock on her bedside table read 12:33

 

“What’s wrong Kara?” Lucy asked. 

 

“Can I s’eep wif you?”

 

“Of course Kiddo,” Lucy pulled the covers back, “hop in.” Kara smiled and climbed into the bed and cuddled into Lucy. Saturday was spent at National City’s Aquarium. 

 

“Hey Kara, were you a good girl for Lucy today?” Alex asked later that night during their good night call. Lucy and Kara were sat in front of the television watching _The Little Rascals_. 

 

“Yeah. We went to the ‘quarium an’ saw some do’phins, sharks, peng’ins, turtles and lotsa fishies!” 

 

“You did?” Cat asked excitedly.

 

“Yep! And she bought me some books for us to read when I get home!”

 

“Did you say thank you?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“Good girl,” Cat said, “Okay, we’re gonna let you get back to your movie.” 

 

“Good night Kara,” Cat and Alex said together. 

 

“Good night.”

 

“I love you Kara,” Alex said. 

 

“I love you too Sissy.”

 

“I love you Ladybug.”

 

“I love you Aunt Cat. Bye-bye!”

 

“Bye!” Kara hung up and went back to watching the movie. After the movie they went to bed. Kara moved to Lucy’s bed in the middle of the night again, but she woke as Big Kara. During dinner that night, it was decided that once a month Kara would spend a week end alone so Cat and Alex could have some adult time. It was a win-win for everyone: Kara wouldn’t have to get rid of her “big girl” bed, and Cat and Alex could… well, you know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozenfever9712 it is definitely your turn now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to National City short notice and they find out about Little Kara.

“Alex, your phone is ringing,” Kara points out from the solar bed where her sister is insisting that she lay even though she feels fine. 

 

“I know that Kara, I can hear it. I am more concerned about you right now.”

 

“But I am fine!” Kara sat up

 

“You passed out! I am making sure you are fine,” Alex pushed her sister back down, “So lay back down, shut up, let my phone ring,” a few moments after Alex’s phone stopped ringing Kara’s started to. Kara pulled it out of her boot and saw that it was Eliza. 

 

“It’s your mother,” she stated. Alex sighed and held out her hand for the device.

 

“Hi Mom!” the brunette answered.

 

“Alex! I could have sworn I called your sister’s phone,” Eliza said. 

 

“You did. Kara is resting right now and I assumed that you were the one that was just calling me.”

 

“I was actually. There is a convention in National City in a couple weeks and I am being invited to speak at it. I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with you. I know you are living with Cat now, but I thought it would be nice to stay with my girls for the week I am there.”

 

“Uh…” Alex said, looking at her sister who was starting to fall asleep, “Let me talk to talk to Cat about it tonight and I will call you back.”

 

“Of course. Tell Kara and Cat that I said hello.”

 

“Will do Mom. Talk to you later. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” with that Alex hung up and placed the phone next to her own. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“I don’t see what the problem is Alex,” Cat said later that night as they sat in the living room with glasses of wine. Alex pointed at her sister who was on the floor playing with her doll house.

 

“You don’t see the problem? My mother will be here for an entire _week_! Kara hasn’t been big for entire week since we started this arrangement! How are we going to explain to my mother Kara sitting in a highchair, in a diaper, drinking from a bottle?”

 

“The same way you explained it to me, Vasquez, and Hank.”

 

“How do you think Kara will take it? My mother knowing her secret?”

 

“Little Kara will love it. Big Kara, she’ll get over it.” 

 

“Then it’s settle, my mother will be staying with us.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Kara!” Eliza said as she stepped of of the elevator and pulled your youngest daughter into a hug, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

 

“Well I am working. Ms. Grant sent me to make sure her girlfriend’s mother got settled in,” Kara giggled, “Cat likes to keep her private life separate from her personal life.” 

 

“And Alex? Where is she?” Eliza asked. 

 

“She got called in on an emergency. I guess it wasn’t too major since they didn’t call me in. So, let me show you the penthouse. This is the living area,” she was glad she had gotten there early so she could clean up Little Kara’s toys. She knew her foster mother would be finding out but she didn’t want to be the one to explain it to her. She motioned for Eliza to follow her. She pointed down the small hall to their right. 

 

“Down that hall is the laundry room,” they continued down the hall, she pointed the door to their right, “That’s your bathroom,” the door to their left, “That’s my room, down here is your guest room. That’s where you will be staying. And the double doors at the end of the hall is Cat and Alex’s room,” Kara’s phone chimed, “It’s Cat. She would like to take us to night,” her phone chimed again, “And she wants to prove my dress,” Kara rolled her eyes before walking to her door, making Eliza chuckle. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

The next morning Alex woke from a Kryptonian knee slamming into her thigh. 

 

“Ow! Kara!” the brunette groaned.

 

“Sorry Sissy,” Kara mumbled before she cuddled into her.

 

“Alex,” Cat said as she exited the bathroom, “You need to get up so you can get yourself and Kara ready before you have to leave. It’s your day.” The couple had started to take Kara to work with them so they didn’t have to miss anymore days, they each took turns taking the younger blonde with them.

 

“Make breakfast?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes I will,” Cat crossed the room and gave Alex a kiss before exiting the suite. 

 

“Kara, wake up. You’re going to work with Sissy today.” Forty-five minutes later the sisters entered the living area; Alex dressed in her uniform, Kara in a blue t-shirt that had the “S” on her chest (Thanks to CatCo for that one), a red skirt, and red Converse high top. Cat and Eliza were in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. 

 

“Good morning Alex. Good morning Kara.” Eliza said looking up at the girls, she frowned when she noticed Kara’s outfit, “Really Alexandra? You chose to dress your sister in _that_? You aren’t even going to try to hide Little Kara?”

 

“Wait you know?” Cat stopped flipping the bacon to look at Eliza. 

 

“Oh please,” Eliza scoffed, “A mother always knows. Plus, I have been butt dialed multiple times.”

 

“Mom! Why didn’t you say anything?” Alex asked, Kara ran around her sister and strait for the bacon, “Kara chill, there is plenty of food.” Kara smiled when Cat handed her a piece. 

 

“Tank you Aunt Cat.”

 

“So, it’s Aunt Cat and Sissy…” Eliza said, “What do you think that makes me?”

 

“Mama,” Kara said handing part of her piece of bacon to the oldest Danvers, Eliza smiled with tears in her eyes as she shook her head. She had knew the reason why Big Kara never called her Mom. She had a mother. But Little Kara was different, she never had Alura, just Alex and now Cat… and herself apparently. 

 

“No thank you Baby, that’s yours. I can get my own,” she turned to Alex and smiled. 

 

“Otay, I get some juice?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Her cups are in that cabinet,” Alex pointed out as she walked away to grab Kara’s highchair.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Alex and Kara arrived home later that night and found Eliza in the kitchen and Cat on the couch tugging a rope with Bailey on the other end. Bailey dropped the rope and ran to his favorite person, licking at Kara’s feet making her giggle.

 

“There are my girls!” Eliza exclaimed as Cat got up to give Alex a kiss, Kara ran over to Eliza and gave her a hug, “Hello Kara. Were you good for your sister today?” 

 

“Mmhmmm,” Kara nodded into the crook of her neck, “What are you makin’?”

 

“I am making you and me some spaghetti.”

 

“What about Aunt Cat and Sissy?” Kara asked. The couple came up behind her and Cat wrapped her arms around the girl’s middle.

 

“Sissy and I are going to go out so you and your mama can spend some time together.”

 

“Are you sure about this Mom?”

 

“Yes Alex. Go have fun.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“I think it is time we get you into the bath,” Eliza chuckled as she took Kara’s plate to the kitchen. Kara had sauce on her face, hands, clothes, and even in her hair. 

 

“Hmm, no bath,” Kara shook her head. And Eliza sighed, she certainly didn’t miss the fights over bath time.

 

“You are covered in sauce and I know for a fact that you did not have one this morning, so you are definitely going in the bath.”

 

“Mama nooooo,” Kara whined. Eliza’s heart skipped a beat, just like every other time Kara called her that.

 

“Yes Kara,” she took off the tray with a good hold on Kara so she wouldn’t run, that had been Alex’s favorite thing to do. She lead the girl to her bathroom where she made sure Kara couldn’t get out while she filled the tub. Kara whined as she was put in the water. After a while though, Kara started to enjoy herself. 

 

“Okay Kara, it’s time to get out now,” she had let the girl play for about fifteen minutes, Kara started to protest but Eliza cut her off with the same line she use to use with Alex, “You’ve got to get out or you will get all wrinkly!” Kara’s eyes comically grew before she had Eliza help her out. Once they were both in their pajamas, Kara set up her favorite board game, Candyland, and insisted that they play. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Alex and Cat walked off of the elevator and found Eliza sitting on the couch, they couldn’t see Kara, but they assumed she was there since _The Land Before Time_ was on the tv. They went to the couch and found that Kara was half asleep with her head in Eliza’s lap. 

 

“Hey Baby Girl,” Cat said gently as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Were you good for Mama?”

 

“She was,” Eliza said as Kara nodded, “we had a small fight about a bath, but she was okay once she was in the bathtub.”

 

“That’s normally how it goes,” Alex chuckled, “What else did you do with Mama?”

 

“Play Can’ylan’,” Kara replied before a yawn. 

 

“I think it’s time to go to bed,” Cat said, “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.” 

 

“Mama?” Kara asked looking up at Eliza.

 

“You want me to tuck you in?” the woman asked. 

 

“Peeze?” 

 

“Since you use the magic word,” she looked to Alex and Cat for some help.

 

“I’ll get your milk,” Cat said moving to the kitchen. Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head when she sat up. 

 

“I love you Kara. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Love oo too,” Kara mumbled as she and Eliza stood, “Nigh’-nigh’.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Kara landed on the penthouse’s balcony and ran inside and hugged Cat who had arrived home since she had left. 

 

“Well hello Supergirl,” Cat said, “Did you save the day?”

 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, into the woman’s shoulder, “Sissy or Mama home yet?”

 

“Not yet Baby, but they should be soon. Are you sleepy?” Kara nodded again, “Well let’s get you changed and you can take a nap on the couch.” Cat took her to her room and changed her into a t-shirt that was two sizes too big and a pair of shorts. Then brought her back into the living room and it didn’t take long for the girl to be passed out. Kara woke an hour later, from kisses being placed all over her face. 

 

“Kara…” more kisses, “Kara wake up,” she opened her eyes while Alex gave her more kisses. 

 

“Sissy! Stop!” Kara giggled, never pulling away; she loved the attention that she was getting, but she did not like that it was waking her up. 

 

“Stop?” Alex giggled, “You want me to stop?” she continued her assault, adding tickles to the mix, “What do you say?”

 

“Peeze!” Kara squealed.

 

“Pleas what Kara?” Alex continued. Kara was about to reply but Eliza cut her off. 

 

“Alexandra Danvers stop torturing your sister and let her see her surprise,” it was Eliza’s last night in National City and she had decided to surprise Kara with a tea party. There were sandwiches, muffins, a few different types of vegetables, she had picked up some sticky buns and cookies, and their tea alternative: pink lemonade. Kara looked at the table and then at the other women in realized they were all wearing dresses, even Alex. 

 

“Mama thought that we should do something special for her last night with us. So our dinner tonight is going to be a tea party,” Cat explained. Kara had a giant smile on her face. 

 

“I wear a dress too?” she asked.

 

“Duh,” Alex replied, “Come on, Aunt Cat picked it out for you.” Once Kara was dressed in her light blue dress the women sat down to enjoy their “tea” party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I got the idea for this and I still don't know how I feel about it. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a request! They really do help!


	17. Little Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets jealous when Alex has to spend time with another little girl who she saves

“Goodnight Cat,” Kara said through a yawn as she started to make her way to her room. ‘’

 

“Goodnight Sweetheart,” Cat replied reaching for the remote to change the channel to the nightly news. Alex had texted her and asked her to stay up because they needed to talk with her when she got home. Right as the late night talk show was starting the elevator doors opened; Alex walked out carrying a small brunette woman the same way she would Kara. 

 

“Oh, good, you’re still up,” Alex said as she put her purse down on the chair then adjusting the girl, who was obviously asleep. 

 

“Alex?” Cat asked as she stood up, “Who is that?”

 

“Is Kara in bed?” 

 

“Big Kara was here tonight. She went to bed about a half hour ago.”

 

“Sweet,” Alex made her way down the hall and into Little Kara’s room. She put the girl on the bed, pulled out a pair of pajamas, and started to change the girl’s clothes.

 

“Alex are you going to answer my question, or are you just going to ignore me?”

 

“Sorry, she was just getting a little heavy. This is Maisy.”

 

“Am I going to have to ask nineteen more questions or are you going to explain to me why she is here?”

 

“Maisy was being held captive by a not so nice alien that we tracked down tonight. She is a little headspace and Hank thought since we have everything to take care of Kara we could take care of her as well. What do you think?”

 

“What do you know about Maisy?” Cat sighed. 

 

“Maisy is twenty years old, but in her little headspace she is about eighteen months. She is a pre-med student at NCU, she has no family from around her that we can tell. And she really likes applesauce. Please Cat? It will only be for a few days.”

 

“Fine but you are going to have to explain her to Little Kara.” With that Cat exited the room and went to get ready for bed. 

 

“Got it!”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**“Bzzzzzzzzzz”** Kara was torn from sleep by the annoying noise. It was Big Kara’s alarm clock, she hated that thing; it always made her wake up. She turned it off and went in search for her Aunt Cat she was always up before her. She was surprised by what she found when the was in the living area. Both Aunt Cat and Alex were in the kitchen. Cat was standing at the counter pouring batter into the waffle maker, and Alex sat in front of a girl who was sitting in _her_ highchair, wearing a pair of _her_ jammies. The girl turned, and waved at her with a smile. Which made Alex give her attention to her. 

 

“Good morning Kara!” 

 

“Mornin’ Sissy,” Kara replied, “Mornin’ Aunt Cat.”

 

“Good morning Ladybug,” Cat said, looking up from the waffle iron, “There will be a waffle ready for you soon.”

 

“Who’s dat?” Kara asked pointing at the girl. Alex stood and guided her sister to stand in front of the highchair. 

 

“Kara, this is Maisy. She is going to be staying with us for a few days. Can you say hi?”

 

“Hi Maisy,” Kara mumbled.

 

“Hi!” Maisy replied, waving one of her syrup covered hands. Kara just glared at her.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

By nap time Alex was starting to regret taking the girl in. Apparently, Maisy was not as big a fan of naps as Kara was. She had started to throw a fit when Alex had announced it was nap time a half hour ago; she hadn’t stopped crying since. Alex was in the living room trying to get Maisy to calm down when Kara came down the hall hugging her old stuffed Mickey Mouse and wrapped in her cape, which had at some point turned into Little Kara’s blanket. 

 

“Sissy,” Kara whined, “You said you were gonna lay with me!”

 

“I will Kara,” Alex called over Maisy’s cries, “Just as soon as I get Maisy down.” It was another fifteen minutes before she finally cried herself to sleep on Alex’s shoulder. The older brunette placed her in Little Kara’s bed then went to her own room to lay down with her sister. 

 

“Sissy?” Kara asked a few minutes into their cuddling, “Why is Maisy here?”

 

“Well last night, I saved her from a really bad alien. Then Uncle Hank asked if we could watch her until he finds her family,” Alex replied, “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Can you give her back to him?”

 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers!” Alex sat up, “What has gotten into you? Your attitude needs to stop.”

 

“It will when you give her back! I don’t want her here no more!”

 

“I don’t understand Kara. You love to make new friends. Why don’t you like Maisy?”

 

“She takin’ you ‘way from me,” Kara said as tears gathered in her eyes. It was obvious that it was past her nap time. Alex pulled her onto her lap, hugged her tight, and gave her a few kisses. 

 

“Nothing could ever take me away from you.” 

 

“Pwomise?”

 

“I will kick the butt of anyone who tries to keep me from you,” she kissed her one more time, “Now try to sleep Bumblebee.” 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Mine!” Maisy said as she took one of the blocks off of the tower she and Kara had been making while Alex was in the kitchen making dinner. This is the scene that came home to. 

 

“No Maisy!” Kara exclaimed moving to put the block back, “We need that to build our city!” 

 

“They’re getting along better than I expected,” Cat said while hugging Alex from behind. 

 

This is the first time they have gotten along all day.” 

 

“Maisy!” Kara yelled, “Give it back!”

 

“Mine!” Maisy yelled back. 

 

“And we spoke to soon,” Alex sighed before moving to where the girls had been playing in the living room, “Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?”

 

“She keeps takin’ the block off da tower and now she won’t give it back!” Kara crossed her arms. 

 

“Mine!” Maisy argued. 

 

“No, all of them are mine, but I am being a big girl and sharing like Sissy said!”

 

“Okay,” Cat stepped up with her work voice, “Put the blocks away.”

 

“Bu…”

 

“If you can’t play with the nicely, you will not play with them at all.”

 

“Aun’ Cat!”

 

“Now Kara,” Kara’s shoulders sagged and she started to put the blocks in their box, you too Maisy,” the brunette pouted, “Go on girly, you helped make the mess.” Once all of the blocks were put away, Cat turned on a movie and set the girls up on the couch. She went to the kitchen and started to help her girlfriend.

 

“That was great,” Alex commented, “You wanna stay home tomorrow and help me?” she had a pleading smile on her face. 

 

“I’m sure you will manage,” Cat smirked and kissed Alex’s pout away, “My company on the other hand,” she kissed her again, “will not.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_**  

 

It was two days later when Hank called Alex. 

“Hello?” Kara answered the phone with a giggle.

 

“Kara?” Hank asked, “Where’s Alex?”

 

“Sissy is givin’ Maisy a bath,” Kara giggled again, “She keeps splashin’ her.” 

 

“Kara who is it?” he heard Alex ask and he chuckled. 

 

“It’s Uncle Hank,” Kara replied.

 

“Put the phone on speaker Kara. Do you know how to do that?” there was a pause, “Hank?”

 

“Alex?”

 

“Good job Kara!” Hank could practically hear her smile, “What’s up boss?”

 

“I found Maisy’s caregiver,” Hank said, “Her parents disowned her after she told them she was gay after she graduated. It was hard to find who to contact, but I found her. Her name is Madeline Gould, she is excited to see Maisy. She suggested the park at three, can you make it there?”

 

“Yes, of course. Will you be meeting us there?” 

 

“Yes. I will see you then.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Cat had joined them at the park, Kara held Cat’s hand and Bailey’s leash as they walked alongside Alex and Maisy. They had been walking for about five minutes when Alex heard Maisy gasp. Next thing she knew Maisy was running off down the path. She slammed into a taller, brunette woman who smiled and tears entered her eyes standing next to Hank. She ran her hand through Maisy’s hair.

 

“Mama!” Maisy sobbed into the woman’s neck.

 

“Oh, Baby. I was so worried about you,” Madeline said, “Are you okay?” Maisy nodded and Madeline looked to Alex, Cat, and Kara, “Are you the ones that have been taking care of her?”

 

“Yes, we are,” Alex answered, “My name is Alex, this is my sister, Kara, my girlfriend Cat, and our dog, Bailey.”

 

“Thank you so much. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

 

“No need,” Cat said, “We just hope that someone would do the same thing for Kara if it was ever needed.”

 

“Thank you. Maisy, what do you say?” Maisy left Madeline’s arms and hugged Alex.

 

“Thank you ‘lex.”

 

“You’re welcome Maisy. You be good for your mama okay?” she nodded, “Good bye sweetheart.”

 

“Bye-bye,” she went hugged Cat then waved to Kara.

 

“Bye-bye Maisy,” Hank lead Madeline and Maisy away from them and Kara looked to her sister, “What now?”

 

“Now, we play,” Alex ran away from her sister and girlfriend, “You can’t catch me!” Kara and Bailey chased after her. Cat rolled her eyes and went to place the blanket they brought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Frozenfever9712


	18. How it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittle explains it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there isn't much Little Kara in this, but you'll get over it. This was requested by YumiRedfox

As soon as she emerged from the water, Kara felt happy, giddy, childlike. ‘ _Oh no, not here. Not right now,’_ she thought. She would often feel like this after a rough day at work. Normally she would end up sitting on the couch watching cartoons until she fell asleep. When she would wake up she always felt normal, but would most likely need to clean the cushions. Right now the feeling was very strong, so she decided to get home before it took it over.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Thank you Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?” Leona Nguyen asked on the tv, “There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge. And one…” 

 

“Well you try saving a plane for the first time. See if you don’t make a mess,” Kara whined. She was very close to being in that weird place and it was making it hard for her to act like an adult. The tv paused and she heard someone sigh, she hadn’t heard anyone come in. 

 

“Oh, my God.” She turned and saw that it was her big sister, Alex. She got very excited, pushing her over the edge into that weird place.

 

“I know!” she jumped up and down, “It’s incredible!” she ran over and gave her a hug.

 

“Ow.” 

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry. That was,,,, that was too hard. I’m just… I’m so excited. I still can’t believe I did it.”

 

“Yeah. Neither can I,” Alex put her hand’s on her shoulders, pushing her more over the edge, “Are you okay?”

 

“Me? Am I okay? Awe you okay?” 

 

“Yes thank you,” Alex replied noticing the way her sister’s voice changed and the lisp that appeared. 

 

“We’e you scarwed? I mean I was scarwed too, but you… You musta been weally, weally scarwed. ‘Cause you didn’t know I was comin’ to save you!” Kara ranted and Alex had a look of concern on her face. 

 

“Kara are you sure you’re alright? You aren’t acting like yourself,” that was when Kara realized that she had fully entered the weird place in her head, tears formed in her eyes, “Kara?”

 

“I feel funny,” Kara cried. 

 

“Funny how Kara?” Alex asked, her concern growing. 

 

“I feel little,” she replied, “A little Kid.” 

 

“You feel like a little kid?” Alex asked confused and Kara nodded, “Okay, how little do you feel?”

 

“Um… Thwee?” Kara said, “Maybe younger?”

 

“Have you ever felt this way before?” Kara nodded, “When?”

 

“After Ms. Grant has been weally hard on me and I’ve had a bad day.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“It’s weird,” Kara shrugged and Alex glared at her.

 

“Weirder than my parents adopting a thirteen year old alien, and I end up loving her as my actual sister?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex noticed that her sister still had soot in her hair. She must have skipped a shower and just changed her clothes. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before we watch some tv,” she lead the way to the way to the bathroom where she ran a that and helped her sister into it, “So what do you do when you feel little Kara?”

 

“I watch tv. I like SpongeBob.” Alex chuckled. 

 

“You always have. And then what?”

 

“I fall asleep. Den when I wake up I’s big again.”

 

“Okay. When you are all dried and dressed we will watch some SpongeBob.”

 

“Yay!” After three episodes Kara fell asleep, carrying a plane had to be very tiring. Alex pulled her sister’s laptop onto her lap and started to do research. Once she knew enough, she picked Kara up and carried her to the bed. She changed into her sister’s pajamas then laid down next to her and Kara immediately cuddled into her.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Alex?” Kara croaked out as she tried to fully wake up and she did everything from the night before, “Oh God.” Alex chuckled.

 

“It’s alright Kara.” 

 

“No it’s not. I made you watch SpongeBob!” 

 

“I like SpongeBob Kara,” Alex laughed, “And I don’t mind taking care of you. But I think you and I need to talk about it.”

 

“Do we have to?” Kara groaned. 

 

“Yep,” Alex got out of the bed, “You run and get breakfast while I take a shower.” A half an hour later the sisters were sitting down to eat the sticky buns. 

 

“So you wanted to talk?” Kara asked with food in her mouth. 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Kara. After you went to sleep I did see research.”

 

“What you do best,” Kara chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” ‘ _If only you knew,’_ “I thin you are partaking in infantilism. It’s more commonly referred to as ageplay now.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The definition of agedly is: a form of role-play in which the player deliberately acts an ave different from their own usually younger.”

 

“Roleplay?” Kara blushed, “Alex, it’s not… It’s not sexual.”

 

“I know that Kara,” Alex took her sister’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “From what you told me last night it’s stress related.” 

 

“So what does that mean?” Kara asked, she looked so innocent and young to Alex and she wondered if she was going into her headspace.

 

“I think you should move in with me. If you live there I will be able to take care of you in your headspace.”

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded. “Thanks Alex.”

 

“No problem Kara.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

Kara groaned as she started to wake up; she was laying under the solar lamps, still in her superset.

 

“Hey,” Alex smiled, “How are you feeling?” Kara had passed out mid flight in a fight with an escapee. 

 

“Sleepy,” Kara mumbled, closing her eyes.

 

“Oh you’re sleepy?” she sat down next to her sister’s bed, “Well it’s a good thing your room was finished today isn’t it.” Kara peeked one of her eyes open. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really,” Alex nodded.

 

“We go see it?” Kara asked.

 

“In about a half hour, because that is how much longer I want you to lay under these lights,” Kara pouted and Alec poked her lower lip “Put that away Miss. You had a pretty hard fall.”

 

“You tell me a story?”

 

“Ofcourse,” Alex smiled, “Once upon a time, there was a dying planet called Krypton. On that planet lived a super special little girl…”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Please tell me why you people insist on ruining my office every time you have to be here?” Cat grumbled as DEO agents scanned over the floor. 

 

“Ms. Grant I assure you that CatCo will be good as new by the time we leave,” Alex said to the blonde. Cat narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

“I have seen you before, visiting my assistant. How do you know Keira?”

 

“ _Kara_ is my sister, so yes I have visited her here,” Alex frowned and Cat hummed, sizing her up. 

 

“So you’re the other Danvers. You are less _sunny_ than the other one.” Alex laughed. 

 

“Kara can be a little optimistic.” 

 

“Can be? She is _very_ optimistic.”

 

“Yeah. She’s always been like that,” at that moment one of the agents knocked something over, making it shatter, “Adams! What the hell?” she turned back to Cat, “I’m sorry Ms. Grant.” Cat smirked. 

 

“You owe me for that. Dinner, tomorrow night, eight o’clock at Remmy’s,” Alex smirked.

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Perfect. I will have my assistant set it up.”

 

“Can you not tell Kara?”

 

“I will tell her I have a date, but not with whom I am going with.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

“Not that I don’t love that we’re doing it, but why are we going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant?” Kara asked as she exited her room.

 

“You are meeting my girlfriend tonight,” Alex replied, “Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah let’s go,” twenty minutes later the sisters waked into the restaurant, “Is she here?” Alex was about to answer but Cat came from no where and kissed her. 

 

“Alexandra you are late! Hello Kara,” Alex looked over and saw that her sister’s mouth was hanging open, “Kara close your mouth; you look like a fish,” she closed her mouth. 

 

“Wait, you’re dating Ms. Grant?” 

 

“Call me Cat when we aren’t in the office, just like I will call you Kara.”

 

“You’re dating my boss Alex? How long have you two been dating?” Cat lead them to their table. 

 

“Almost three months,” Alex replied, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you Kara.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?”

 

“Because we knew you would act like you are now,” Cat replied and Kara glared at her, “Oh do not give me that look Kara Danvers.” Kara deflated. 

 

“I’m sorry. You must be pretty special if Alex has stayed with you for this long. She’s never had a girlfriend for longer than a few weeks.”

 

“Kara!” Alex said appalled. This made both Cat and Kara laugh. Kara may not like that her sister was dating her boss, but she could get over it for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need requests!!!!! Help!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes away on a trip, leaving Cat to take care of Little Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I have been adulting and I didn't have time write. I hope you like it.

**Thursday**

“You’re sending me to Tuvalu?!” Alex exclaimed as she followed J’onn from the briefing table to his office. 

 

“Is there a problem?” he questioned; Alex had never gotten upset about being sent on missions in other countries before.

 

“Yes J’onn. I haven’t been away from Kara for more than a few nights since she has started going into her little headspace. This mission could take up to two weeks.” 

 

“I need you on this Danvers. You are my only bioengineer who is trained for the field. Besides, she’ll be with Cat, so she will be fine. _And,_ Major Lane will be acting as director while we are away, so if Supergirl is needed someone she trusts will be here to help.”

 

“And Vasquez will be here as well correct?” 

 

“Agent Vasquez will be here as well,” J’onn nodded. 

 

“Okay,” Alex gave in, only because she knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. With a todd she left to go tell her girlfriend and sister she would be leaving. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Sunday**

“I love you so much Kara,” Alex whispered to her sister at the airport, “You be a good for Aunt Cat okay?” the blonde nodded, “Good girl. Lucy will be at the DEO with Vasquez ready to help if you need it.”

 

“You gotta go?” Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

 

“Remember what I told you and Aunt Cat? I’ve got to go help Uncle Hank catch the bad alien.”

 

“Why can’t I come too?”

 

“Because National City needs you here to protect it. Plus, I need you here to keep Aunt Cat company.”

 

“Okay,” Kara nodded, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Babygirl,” Alex gave her a kiss on the forehead then moved over to Cat, “I love you Cat. I will call every chance I get,” she kissed her, “Take care of her.” 

 

“I will Alex, I promise,” they kissed again, “Be safe.” Hank walked over to them. 

 

“We have to go Alex,” the brunette nodded, gave Cat and Kara one last kiss each then started to walk away. Cat grabbed her arm before she could get too far, making her turn around. 

 

“You make sure you come back to us Alexandra.”

 

“I have every intension to Kit-Cat,” with that she and Hank walked away leaving Cat holding Kara as they both cried. 

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Thursday**

“Good morning Ms. Grant,” Siobhan said, she rolled her eyes when she saw that Kara was following her off the private elevator, “Kara.”

 

“Sharron. You will be manning the phones today. Kiera, continue that filing that you have been doing in my private storage room,” she turned back to the other assistant, “Also tell James that I will be leaving for the day at lunch. He will be in charge and you will assist.” she turned and lead Kara through her office into a smaller room. The room had been a private storage room where Cat had kept her personal files and other things, but recently Cat had renovated it to be a room for when Little Kara was in the office. There was a futon, a television, a changing table, a book self, a table with coloring necessities, and tons of toys. 

 

“How long we gonna be hewe?” Kara asked while Cat set up the television.

 

“Just for a few hours Ladybug, then we’ll go back home and maybe we can take Bailey to the park to play,” she kissed her head, “And if you’re good I will buy you some icecream.” She exited the room and got to work. About an an hour into her work she received a text.

 

**Alex Danvers: Hey hot stuff. Video chat? ;)**

 

**Cat Grant: Yes please!**

 

Cat grabbed her laptop and ran into Kara’s room, she sat down next to Kara and accepted that call. A blurry image of Alex appeared on the screen and Kara gasped. 

 

“SISSY!!!” she squealed. 

 

“Hey!” Alex said, “It is so great to see you guys! I miss you guys so, so much; four days with out seeing your faces is far too long.” 

 

“Agreed,” Cat said, “And we miss you too. Kara here just isn’t as good at sharing the bed as you are,” she tickled kara sending her into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Uh oh!” Alex laughed, “Kara did you kick Aunt Cat out of the bed?” Kara nodded as Cat pulled her onto her lap.

 

“More than once,” Cat added, she kissed the side of Kara’s head, “but it’s okay because I know she just misses her sissy, plus she said sorry every time.”

 

“Very good manners Kara! I miss you a lot too Baby.”

 

“You come home?” Kara asked. 

 

“Not yet, but I promise I will be home as soon as I can. Listen, I’ve got to get going. I’ll call you guys again as soon as I can.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Cat replied, “Love you.”

 

“I love you too! Love you Kara!”

 

“Love you too Sissy! Bye-bye!”

 

“Bye!” Alex chuckled before ending the call. 

 

“Sissy’s okay Aunt Cat!” Kara said excitedly.

 

“Of course she is Ladybug; did you expect her not to be?”

 

“Maybe fo’ like a minute,” Kara replied making Cat laugh.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Tuesday**

“Lucy, thank God! What happened? Is she alright?” Cat answered her phone. It was going on an hour since she had watched a DEO agent place Kara in the back of one of their vans and drove away. 

 

“We are sending someone out to get you,” Lucy said. 

 

“What happened? Is she okay?” Cat repeated.

 

“She’s fine, might be getting a cold, but other than that she is fine,” Lucy replied, “She blew out her powers during the fight, well actually we are thinking that the gun he was using siphoned her powers.”

 

“You said she’s getting a cold?” Cat asked, she’d never taken care of sick Kara by herself for more than a little nervous, though she would never admit it.

 

“Agent Geoghan, the one who put her in the van, he has a cold, and since she has no immune system, she caught it.”

 

“Oh joy,” Cat sighed.

 

“I promise I’ll come by to help tonight.”

 

“Better make that every night Little Lane?”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Thursday**

“Noooo!” Kara whined before sniffling and moving away from the tissue Lucy had in her hand; Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes Kara,” the brunette said sternly, “You need to blow your nose”

 

“Don’t wanna,” another sniffle

 

“Kara,” Cat stopped to sniffle, “listen to Lucy,” she sniffled again and Lucy glared at her, “Blow your nose.”

 

“Cat you aren’t helping. You need to blow your nose too. Oh don’t give me that look.” In order to contain the illness, Cat had put Kara in the rarely used guest room. This morning when she had woken up with a runny none and a sinus headache from Hell she joined her and called they younger Lane to come take care of them. 

 

“It doesn’t help,” Cat groaned and Lucy huffed.

 

“I need to go to work. Do you think you can handle taking care of yourself and Kara for a few hours?”

 

“Fine,” Cat shooed her away, “Go, leave us here to die.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

“You are not going to die,” she stood and gave Kara a kiss on her warm forehead, “Be good Kara. Make sure you _and_ Aunt Cat get some rest,” she patted Cat’s shoulder, “I’ll be back later with some dinner.”

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

 

**Friday**

Alex sighed as she stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. Twelve days away had been far too many. She could not wait to crawl into bed and cuddle with her girlfriend and sister. It was the middle of the night, so she didn’t find it strange she couldn’t find either of them. She did get paranoid the she found the master suite empty; until she heard a cough come from the guest room. Inside she found both Cat and Kara snuggled up on the bed, used tissues scattered around them. Even in the dark Alex could tell their noses were red. Of course that didn’t stop her from going over and moving the hair out of her sister’s face; Kara woke. 

 

“Sissy?” Kara croaked out.

 

“Hey Bumblebee,” Alex whispered sitting down on the bed next to her.

 

“You home?”

 

“I’m home,” she stood, “I’m going to get my jimmies on and then I will be right back to lay with you.”

 

“Me an’ Aun’ Ca’ don’ feel good.” 

 

“I can see that,” Alex said, “I’ll help make you feel better in the morning. For now it’s sleepy time.” When she came back she climbed into the middle of the bed and Cat moved to lay her head on her chest.

 

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Cat mumbled, “Don’t ever leave again.” Alex chuckled and kissed her head. 

 

“I won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, requests please!


	20. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been typing this up for about a month now, and writing it was very hard. I do believe that this is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry to everyone who is really enjoying it.

“God I love when Kara is big,” Alex said before taking a sip of her wine. Cat and Alex had decided to go out for dinner when they received a text from Kara saying she and Lucy would be going out that night. 

 

“Me too,” Cat said, “Don’t get me wrong, I love Little Kara to death, but I also love getting you all to myself.”

 

“Maybe you could show me how much you love it later.”

 

“Oh believe me Darling, I plan to. she took a sip of her wine, “So I had your sister’s file on my desk today.” Alex knit her brows.

 

“Why? Isn’t there a department to handle that?”

 

“Yes but we have to do employee evaluations every quarter. So every three months I get to fill out a stupid little form on both Kara and Siobhan,” she rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I had her file today and her birthdate caught my eye; it’s on Wednesday.”

 

“It is,” Alex nodded, she was curious as to where this was going. 

 

“How do you know her birthday? Was there math involved, or did you just pick a random date?” 

 

“Neither actually,” Alex replied, “We celebrate the day she arrived on Earth.”

 

“Oh,” Cat nodded in recognition, “Well I was thinking we should throw a party for Little Kara.” Alex smiled before taking the last sip of wine. 

 

“I was going to bring it up tomorrow, but you just beat me to it.”

 

"Well great minds do think alike," Cat smirked, then leaned across the table to give Alex a kiss. 

 

"Get a room," they pulled apart to find Kara and Lucy standing next to their table.

 

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked.

 

"Food," they both replied.

 

"But when we walked in we saw you guys over here and we thought we should saw hello," Kara added, "And to tell you I will be staying at Lucy's tonight."

 

"That's fine, have fun," Cat said, "Lucy don't drink too much. Now leave before I fire both of you." They rolled their eyes.

 

"Good night," Kara said, she gave both Alex and Cat a hug.

 

"Have a nice evening," Lucy said before she and Kara left.

 

**_*** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** **SUPERGIRL** ***_ **

"Kara slow down," Alex chuckled, taking a hold of the back belt loop of Kara's jeans, "Bailey's aren't as long as yours and he is sleepy, so he can't keep up." Alex had taken Kara and Bailey to the park so Cat could set up the surprise party that were having. Cat had gone all out; she had bought balloons and streamers, ordered a cake, set up games, and had even flown Eliza in from Midvale. 

 

"Sorry Bailey," Kara pouted before picking the small dog up, "It okay we be home soon, that mean we can take our naps together in my bed,” Kara had missed her nap that afternoon and Alex was praying it wouldn’t be a problem. Alex sent off a text off saying they were in the elevator.

 

“SURPRISE!” everyone yelled when the doors opened; Alex was very thankful Kara had put Bailey down or else she probably would have dropped him, “Happy Birthday!” `Everyone they had invited showed up; Eliza, Lucy, Madeline and Maisy (she and Kara got along better now that they didn’t have to share Alex), Vasquez, and even Hank had showed. 

 

“All dis is fo’ me?” Kara asked as she took in all of the decorations.

 

“It was your birthday wasn’t it?” Cat asked, an Kara nodded with a large smile on her face, “Why don’t you go say hello to everyone and then we can start the festivities.” Cat had put together a few games for anyone who wanted to play which was Kara, Maisy, Alex, Lucy, and Vasquez. 

 

The first game they played was Pin the Cape on the Hero, like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, but instead of putting a tail on a picture of an animal’s behind, they were supposed to put a piece of red felt onto a picture of Supergirl’s back.Lucy won that game.

 

Next was a bean bag toss. Each player had four tries to hit one of the four plates that had different number of points. Whoever had the most points in the end would win; Maisy won.

Then they went out to the balcony.

 

“So, our next and final game is one that Kara will really enjoy,” Cat said, she pointed over to the corner of the balcony where there were five doughnuts hanging from where Cat’s hanging flower baskets normally were; the baskets set to the side, “Whoever finishes their doughnut first wins. No using your hands,” she waited for everyone to get situated under a doughnut before she shouted, “GO!” After a few moments later Kara threw her hands in victory. 

 

“I win!”

 

“Yes you did Kara,” Cat said licking her thumb and using it to wipe the icing off of the younger blonde’s face, “Once everyone is cleaned up we can go inside and open your presents.”

 

“Presents!” Kara bounced up and down, making everyone chuckle. Everyone moved inside to the living room. Kara sat in be tween Eliza’s legs who was sitting on the couch, J’onn sat in one of the chairs, Madeline sat in the other chair with Maisy in her lap. Vasquez sat next to Eliza, Cat sat on the other side of her, Lucy sat across from Kara on the floor, and Alex placed the gifts around her sister then sat down next to her. 

 

“Who’s dis from?” Kara held up the present making Eliza rolled her eyes; she took the box from her youngest to read who it was from.

 

“It’s from Vasquez,” she replied, handing the gift back with a kiss to the top of her head. Kara took it and ripped the paper off to reveal the game _Guess Who_. 

 

“Next time you’re at the lab it is so on,” the agent said with a smirk. Whenever Kara went to work with her sister and an emergency happened that required Alex, Susan would be in charge of Kara if Supergirl wasn’t needed, or if Alex was just busy. 

 

“Thank you!” Kara smiled. From Madeline and Maisy she got a marble race set. She got a few books and a stuffed animal from Lucy. From Hank she got a Toys R Us gift card. Kara looked up at Eliza. 

 

“That card has money on it so you can pick out your own toy,” she explained.

 

“Tank you Uncle Hank!” Kara exclaimed and the man nodded with a smile. Eliza placed a bag in front of her.

 

“This is from Mama.” Kara threw out all the tissue paper and frowned when she pulled out what was inside.

 

“Clothes?” she frowned, making everyone giggle. Eliza kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. 

 

“You can never have enough clothes Kara. Ask Aunt Cat.” Kara looked to the CEO who nodded; Kara nodded too. 

 

“Tank you Mama.” 

 

“You’re welcome Babygirl.”

 

“Is dat it?” Kara asked and Cat lightly kneed Alex.

 

“Oh yeah, hold on,” Alex jogged out of the room; a few moments later she reentered the room carrying a large, gift wrapped box, “This is from Aunt Cat and me,” she placed the box in front of Kara who ripped open the paper. 

 

“TRAINS!!!” Kara squealed. Recently Kara had discovered the several _Thomas the Train_ movies on Netflix and she had quickly become obsessed. The box contained a rather large set of wooden tracks and trains.

 

“The table is being shipped to us, they didn’t have any at the store.” Cat explained.

 

“Tank you Sissy!” Kara launched herself into her sister’s arms, then into Cat’s, “Tank you Aunt Cat!”

 

  
“You’re welcome Kara,” Cat replied, “Now who is ready for Cake?”

 

“Cake!” Daisy and Kara exclaimed. 

 

Later that night, both Alex and Cat tucked in a very tired Kara. 

 

“Did you have fun today Bumblebee?” Alex asked, she chuckled at the vigorous nod she got in reply.

 

“Good,” Cat smiled, “What was your favorite part?”

 

“Games,” Kara replied, then through a yawn she said “And cake.”

 

“Alright Miss, It is time to go to sleep,” Alex said, she kissed her forehead, “Good night Kara.” Cat did the same.

 

“Good night Kara. If you need anything, we will be in our room. Or Mama will be in the spare room.”

 

“Nigh’-nigh’,” Kara yawned, “Love you.” 

 

“Love you too,” Cat and Alex said together before they turned the light off and closing the door so it was still slightly cracked. It didn’t take long for Kara to drift off to dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at Age play. I want to continue this, but I first want to see if people actually want to read more. So… let me know. A little info about this; no one but Cat knows about Little Kara, Carter doesn’t exist, and Kara has a hard time controlling when Little Kara comes out.


End file.
